


Tell me where it hurts.

by mypygmypuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, dramione - Freeform, enemiestolover - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypygmypuff/pseuds/mypygmypuff
Summary: Les chemins de Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy se croisent de nouveau 6 ans après la guerre, à Poudlard, dans des conditions qui vont raviver de douloureux souvenirs.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

58, MacKenzie Street, près du War Memorial Park, Leichhardt, banlieue de Sydney.

La jeune femme se tenait sur le trottoir, sa silhouette à peine éclairée par la lumière du lampadaire. Cela faisait bien plus d'une heure qu'elle était là maintenant. Son regard n'avait pas quitté la seule fenêtre éclairée de la petite maison de ville qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle en connaissait tous les détails à présent, même si la nuit tombée ce soir les cachait à ses yeux, mais pas à son esprit. Le petit mur de brique bleu clair était assorti à la façade. Une barrière blanche surmontait ce mur mais elle pouvait tout de même clairement distinguer la porte d'entrée, blanche elle aussi. On pouvait facilement imaginer un petit jardinet à l'arrière, probablement superbement entretenu par les habitants du foyer. Mais le plus important, elle pouvait sans difficulté voir à l'intérieur de la maison, les rideaux n'étant pas tirés ce soir, un lustre éclairant ce qui semblait être la pièce à vivre.

La silhouette jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et eut un faible sourire. Il était presque l'heure du journal télévisé du soir, et c'est très émue qu'elle observa un couple, d'une cinquantaine d'année environ, entrer dans la pièce. La femme alluma la télévision en s'installant sur le canapé, alors que l'homme qui devait être son compagnon la suivit de peu, un plateau avec deux tasses de thé et des petits gâteaux dans les bras. Ils lui tournaient le dos, elle pouvait seulement voir l'écran de télévision, et leur nuque. L'homme pris une des tasses et la dirigea vers sa voisine, qui la remercia d'un sourire et d'une main sur l'épaule.

Spectatrice, la jeune femme à l'extérieur chassa une larme qui s'était échappée à son insu. Elle pris une longue et profonde inspiration, et sortit de son sac en bandoulière une petite fiole. Elle porta ensuite sa baguette magique à sa tempe, et ferma les yeux. Un filament argenté s'en échappa alors et elle le guida jusqu'à la fiole, qu'elle rangea ensuite avec précaution. Elle avait pris sa décision. Après deux semaines à être venue, tous les soirs, elle en avait maintenant la certitude. Ils étaient bien, et elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Wendell et Monica Wilkins ne s'en souvenaient peut être plus, mais ils avaient exactement les mêmes habitudes qu'en Angleterre, quittée il y a maintenant 6 ans. La seule différence était que durant de nombreuses années, c'était trois tasses de thé que M. Wilkins préparait, et non deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, je vous présente ma première dramione, qui se passe ici post-poudlard. C'est pour moi aujourd'hui le scénario le plus plausible pour qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nos personnages préférés... Respecte les 7 tomes, hors épilogue ! (une partie en tout cas).
> 
> Bonne lecture !


	2. Chapitre 1

_14 juin 2004_

Lundi matin, 06h30. Le réveil moldu d'Hermione Granger sonna, plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle était rentrée d'Australie seulement la veille, et la soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'elle était arrivée par Portoloin au Ministère de la magie anglais. Elle avait pris 15 jours de congés. Vacances, congés... Elle revoyait tous ses anciens collègues lui souhaiter un bon voyage et lui faire promettre de surtout, bien se reposer. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage pour se réveiller, et les marques de sommeil qu'elle pouvait sentir lui disaient qu'elle était tout, sauf reposée. C'était plus comme si elle était émotionnellement drainée. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, et surtout, son esprit dériva vite sur sa journée à venir. Elle avait été promue, et entamait aujourd'hui son nouveau poste au Ministère : **_Responsable du bureau de l'évolution des lois envers les sang purs et les nés moldus_**. Après avoir effectué sa 7ème année à Poudlard après la guerre, Hermione avait directement intégré le _Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques_ au Ministère, où elle avait petit à petit fait ses preuves en permettant notamment aux Elfes de Maison d'obtenir de nouveaux droits et de revoir complètement leur place au sein de la société, comme elle l'avait espéré pendant toutes ses année en temps qu'étudiante à Poudlard. Kingsley, aujourd'hui Ministre de la Magie, avait bien sur remarqué ses capacités d'analyse et de raisonnement sur la société magique d'aujourd'hui, et il avait consenti à créer une nouvelle entité au sein du _Département de la Justice magique_ , après une longue étude, menée par elle-même, Hermione Granger, sur les conséquences après-guerre dans la hiérarchie du monde des sorciers, et le besoin de créer des bases solides, nouvelles, et surtout actuelles.

Hermione était en avance. Ça, c'était normal. Mais elle ne l'était pas seulement d'une demi-heure, mais de quarante-cinq minutes. C'est ce que nota Sofia, lorsqu'elle vit la brune entrer dans son - leur ? - bureau.

"Eh bien Hermione, que fais-tu ici, je ne pensais pas que ces vacances te feraient oublier ta promotion… C'est ton ancien bureau, ici, l'accueillit Sofia.

Hermione sourit. Elle avait d'ailleurs un peu honte d'être là seulement à 8h15, alors que son ancien poste lui demandait d'être prête à oeuvrer dès 8h00.

\- Je voulais passer te voir avant de redescendre au 2ème. Et admirer une dernière fois la jolie vue, on est si haut ici…

\- Comme si tu avais souvent levé le nez de tes dossiers, rigola Sofia en se levant pour se rapprocher d'Hermione et la saluer comme il se doit.

Elle s'esclaffa en observant la jeune femme qui entamait elle son premier jour au poste qu'elle lui avait légué, directrice du _Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques_. Cette femme qui lui faisait face représentait tout ce que pouvait espérer Hermione pour reprendre son rôle, et si elle avait eu l'esprit bien occupé pendant ses vacances, ce n'était certainement pas par peur de l'avenir de "son" département. Sofia était vive d'esprit, intelligente, et surtout très sensible aux causes qu'elle défendait, et c'était son premier atout. Elle avait étudié à Ilvermorny, en Amérique du Nord, et avait poursuivi ses études sur le même continent. Durant celles-ci, son compagnon se vit offrir un poste en Angleterre, à Londres, qu'il n'avait pu refuser. Le parfait moment pour eux de prendre leur envol, et de découvrir un petit peu le reste du monde sorcier. Elle devint la collègue d'Hermione alors que celle-ci faisait déjà partie du département depuis 1 an et demi. Plutôt petite, une peau mate qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts et un chemisier jaune moutarde qui lui, faisait ressortir son teint hâlé sous sa robe de sorcière, elle s'était présentée auprès de ses 4 collègues, dont Hermione, et était vite apparue comme une possible amie. Ce qu'elles auraient très bien pu devenir, si Hermione avait pris le temps ces dernières années de se construire une réelle vie sociale, autre que celle qu'elle connaissait déjà.

\- D'ailleurs, nous ne sommes jamais allées boire ce fameux verre pour la dernière réussite de la loi concernant l' " _interdiction de l'utilisation de créatures magiques dans le cadre de la protection de biens précieux, de valeur, ou qualifiés de secret aux yeux de la communauté sorcière ou moldue"_ récita la brune.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent à la même vitesse qu'elle récitait cet intitulé de loi. Son escapade de Gringotts toujours bien vive dans sa mémoire… Tout comme Touffu. Encore une réussite.

\- Je compte sur toi pour me dire où, quand et comment. Ne m'oublie pas ! lui dit Sofia tout en lui jetant un clin d'oeil.

Hermione réajusta son sac en bandoulière et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge magique derrière son ancienne collègue.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne te dis juste pas que ce sera demain… Allez, je file. Je voudrais me pencher sur les notes du directeur du département avant l'arrivée de… de personne, vu que pour l'instant, ce n'est que moi !

Une fois sortie du bureau, Hermione pris le chemin qu'elle connaissait bien qui la mena jusqu'aux ascenseurs magiques. Elle croisa des visages familiers qui descendaient d'une des cabines, mais c'est seule qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le 4ème étage pour se rendre au 2ème. C'est au moment d'annoncer sa destination qu'elle balbutia, et se rendit compte de la moiteur de ses mains. Elle les essuya rapidement sur sa robe et clarifia sa gorge avant de répéter, plus distinctement "Département de la justice magique, s'il vous plaît". Elle était contente d'être seule. Ce n'était pas en ce premier jour de reprise et de prise de poste qu'elle aurait voulu que l'on s'aperçoive de sa nervosité, même s'il était de plus en plus perceptible aux yeux de ses proches qu'elle n'était pas infaillible. Mais une grande inspiration, la sensation d'aspiration de l'ascenseur dans son estomac, et deux étages plus tard, elle y était.

**ooo**

Hermione avait survécu à cette première journée. Ce qui, en soit, n'était pas bien compliqué. Elle avait été briefée et accueillie par le directeur du département de la justice magique, M. Richard Hinton, qui l'avait guidée jusqu'à son bureau, qu'elle occuperait seule pendant quelques temps, le temps d'établir les besoins de son service. Elle, savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide probablement au bout de quelques semaines, mais Kingsley et le directeur du département préféraient voir par eux-mêmes. La brune n'avait bien évidemment pas quitté son bureau de la journée si ce n'est pour soulager sa vessie et se procurer rapidement de quoi déjeuner. Ainsi, c'est par une note volante lui arrivant par sa porte entre-ouverte qu'elle leva le nez de ses documents.

_Hermione,_

_Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu venais toujours récupérer Pattenrond ce soir. Bien que je suis sur que James aimera les chats plus tard, pour l'instant, le tien n'est pas de cet avis et file se cacher dès qu'il l'entend pleurer… Dis nous juste l'heure. A tout de suite,_

_Harry._

Pattenrond… Elle ne l'avait pas oublié mais elle ne s'attendait pas par contre à ce qu'il soit… déjà presque 19h15. Hermione répondit rapidement à Harry, lui indiquant qu'elle serait là aux alentours de 20h, et elle se leva pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans le couloir du département. C'était en effet très calme, et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à regagner son bureau, elle vit le directeur du département sortir du sien et le fermer d'un geste de baguette.

\- M. Hinton ! l'interpella Hermione

\- Miss Granger, alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de votre première journée ?

M. Hinton se tenait maintenant face à elle, ajustant sa robe de sorcier sur son épaule. Il n'en aurait surement pas besoin en ce doux soir de juin.

\- Je vous remercie pour les documents que vous m'avez laissé. Cela me permet de référencer et archiver les lois existantes. Vos employés ont été très efficaces, même si je me suis permis de commencer à les reclassifier à ma manière…

\- Le contraire m'aurait grandement étonné.

L'homme se passa la main sur le visage, attrapa sa malette déposée au sol et salua la jeune femme d'un signe de main.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de paraître malpolis, mais il me faut maintenant rentrer. Ma femme risque déjà de ne pas être ravie, je lui avais promis de rentrer avant 18h aujourd'hui. Bonne soirée, Miss Granger.

\- Bonne soirée à vous également, M. Hinton, lui sourit Hermione.

La jeune femme réprima difficilement un cri de joie en entrant dans son bureau, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle sautillait presque sur place, malgré la fatigue. Sa première journée était terminée, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie, être déjà le lendemain matin. Les idées fusaient, et si un immense travail d'archivage et de classification l'attendait avant de ne serait-ce pouvoir se projeter dans de possibles projets de lois, peu lui importait. Elle était là où elle devait être, à avoir la possibilité de se faire entendre et de mettre en avant, elle l'espérait, des inégalités et des privilèges bien trop présents et trop peu pointés du doigt. Hermione rassembla ses affaires, en laissant fièrement trôner sur son bureau son pot à crayons qu'elle avait récupéré le matin-même. C'était presque à contre-coeur qu'elle quittait cette pièce, afin de rejoindre l'Atrium du Ministère, où l'on trouvait entre autres l'accueil, les cheminées, les espaces de transplanage et les ascenseurs. Hermione présenta son badge devant une borne de transplanage afin de se rendre chez son ami. Ce n'était pas son moyen de transport favori, mais ce soir le plus rapide, puisqu'elle avait décidé de ne pas relier pour le moment sa cheminée, reliée cependant à celle des Potter, au ministère. Elle préférait très généralement utiliser les transports en commun moldus et marcher, ou transplaner lorsqu'elle était pressée, comme ce soir. Elle se concentra pour penser à sa destination, et la sensation désagréable bien trop connue l'attrapa dans le nombril. Elle se retrouva en quelques secondes dans une impasse, où seules quelques maisons sorcières prenaient place dans un petit quartier résidentiel de la banlieue de Londres.

Harry et Ginny s'étaient retrouvés après la guerre, peu désireux de perdre plus de temps que ce qu'on leur avait déjà volé. Ils avaient rapidement acheté la petite maison vers laquelle Hermione s'avançait, et possédaient également celle des Potter de Godric's Hollow, mais Harry n'était pas prêt à y habiter. Ils considéraient à la rénover peut être dans l'année qui suivait, mais ce ne serait certainement pas leur résidence principale. Alors ils étaient ici, dans une maison classique typiquement anglaise, mais simple, comme eux. A l'écart du remue-ménage toujours présent du Terrier, et des souvenirs toujours douloureux de Godric's Hollow. Hermione ouvrit le petit portillon et s'avança dans le petit jardin pour rejoindre ses amis. A peine eut-elle frappé que Ginny lui ouvrit la porte, le petit James d'à peine 6 mois dans les bras.

\- Hello Ginny, je suis contente de te voir.

\- Et moi donc. Ton voyage en Australie nous a un peu tous surpris… On pensait profiter un peu de toi avant que tu ne prennes ton nouveau poste. Je t'en pris, entre, la salua la rousse en s'écartant.

La jeune femme sentait le léger ton de reproche de Ginny, mais c'était légitime. Ils étaient presque sa seule vie sociale, et autant dire qu'elle ne les avait pas beaucoup vus ces derniers temps.

\- Je sais, je comptais vous prévenir, et même vous demander votre avis avant de partir.. Mais j'y serais allée quoi qu'il en soit, alors, j'ai sauté le pas. J'ai écrit à Harry ma décision en rentrant hier, je pense qu'il t'en a fait part ?

Hermione essayait de paraître détendue, mais elle n'avait clairement pas envie de revenir sur le sujet Australie, surtout qu'elle savait l'importance de la famille pour Ginny, et que cette dernière était surement en désaccord avec sa décision.

\- Oui, j'étais là lorsqu'il la reçue. Hésite pas si tu as besoin, en tout cas… ajouta t-elle avec un sourire. Ton chat est à l'étage, on s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas sauter par dessus la barrière ensorcelée installée pour James… Je t'avoue que ça a bien été pratique, pour qu'ils ne soient pas au même endroit en même temps.

\- Ca a été si compliqué que cela ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Eh bien, disons que James Sirius doit finalement plus tenir de son deuxième prénom que de l'amour de sa marraine pour les chats… rigola Ginny en calant le petit sur son autre épaule.

\- Je vais le chercher, c'est Harry que j'entends ? Il ne faut pas qu'il essaie de l'attrapper, il va passer un mauvais moment sinon…

Mais les jurons qu'elles entendirent leur firent lever la tête à toutes les deux, et la bouche de James se mit à tremblotter dangereusement, annonçant une crise de larme. Hermione n'attendit pas les premiers pleurs pour monter quatre à quatre les escaliers et suivre le son de la voix de Harry et les feulements de son chat qu'elle pouvait désormais entendre. C'est dans la chambre du petit garçon qu'elle les trouva tous les deux, Harry à quatre pattes pour regarder sous le berceau de son fils. Hermione fut tentée de le laisser se dépatouiller, mais ce n'était pas très fair-play. Elle s'annonça à Harry, qui se releva, les cheveux en bataille et l'air visiblement très soulagé.

\- Ouf, je t'avoue que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de ramper là dessous…

Son ancienne camarade rigola alors qu'elle s'agenouilla pour récupérer son chat qui vint rapidement se lover dans ses bras, non sans jeter un regard noir à Harry, mais également à elle.

\- Je crois qu'il n'est pas ravi que je l'ai laissé pendant tout ce temps… Surtout si ton fils, qui ne sait même pas parler et marcher, lui a fait la misère ! le taquina Hermione.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Je suis habituée à te voir défendre ton chat, mais là… s'esclaffa Harry.

Les deux amis redescendirent ensemble et rejoignirent Ginny dans l'entrée, mais leur regard fut vite happé par quelque chose qu'elle tenait dans sa main libre. Ce qui semblait être une lettre se confirma lorsque Hermione vit le sceau rouge qui décorait l'enveloppe. Il était bien trop familier pour qu'ils n'en devinent pas la provenance...

\- Poudlard ? Nous n'avons pas eu de lettre de l'école depuis… un paquet d'année maintenant. Tu attendais quelque chose Harry ? réagit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry nia de la tête tout en ouvrant la lettre que lui donna Ginny. Hermione se pencha au dessus de son épaule pour en lire également le contenu, et elle reconnu tout de suite l'écriture italique et appliquée de leur ancienne professeur, professeur McGonagall.

_M. Potter,_

_Vous recevez cette lettre, tout comme Miss Granger et M. Weasley. Espérant tout d'abord que vous vous portez tous bien, bien que je n'en doute pas, n'ayant pas manqué la moindre opportunité de m'informer à vos sujets, je vous contacte dans le cadre d'une requête qui tient à coeur à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

_Ce n'est pas avec plaisir que je m'apprête à aborder des sujets sensibles et douloureux, ils le sont pour moi aussi, mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la Grande Guerre a fortement impacté la population sorcière. Il a fallu plusieurs années pour que Poudlard retrouve des rangs chaleureux et nombreux, et il en fut de même pour le corps enseignant. Les élèves, pour la plupart aujourd'hui, n'ont de connaissance de cet évènement que des, c'est le cas de le dire, connaissances… qui sont très limitées, et parfois erronées par les "on dit". Il est pourtant de notre devoir que la mémoire et l'information soit présente, réelle, et non calomniée._

_Je souhaite donc m'entretenir avec vous, ainsi que Miss Granger et M. Weasley à ce sujet le plus rapidement possible selon votre convenance. Revenez rapidement vers moi avec vos disponibilités je vous prie,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

Tout allait vite dans la tête d'Hermione. Les mots "guerre", "impact", "douloureux" résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Ils étaient forts, et l'avaient prise de court. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, sentant rapidement son poul s'intsaller dans sa tempe. C'était elle, qui choisissait, normalement, d'être confrontée à ce vocabulaire. Elle, qui décidait de continuer une discussion sur le sujet, elle, qui décidait de se plonger dans ses souvenirs, ou de les enlever à d'autres et elle, qui décidait de regarder sa cicatrice et de lui accorder de l'importance... Mais là elle n'avait rien décidé, les mots avaient jaillis devant elle et sans s'en rendre compte, le pouce de sa main droite était venu exercer une pression sur son avant-bras gauche, comme cherchant à s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

Ginny les invita à s'installer au salon afin de discuter de cette lettre, et Harry et elle échangèrent un regard entendu. Hermione s'en aperçu et resta debout avec Pattenrond dans les bras, attendant des explications et essayant de se calmer et de se concentrer sur sa respiration et le contact de son chat. Elle fut surprise lorsque Harry lui annonça qu'il soupçonnait l'arrivée d'un tel courrier depuis quelques temps.

\- Deux de mes collègues ont des enfants qui viennent d'effectuer leur première année à Poudlard… soupira t-il. Je ne sais plus leur prénom, mais ils ont entendu des conversations dans leur salle commune de Poufsouffle. Des élèves plus âgés expliquaient pourquoi le château ne ressemblait tout à fait à ce qu'avaient connu leurs parents… L'emplacement de cette salle commune par exemple.

\- Tout le monde sait qu'il dû être reconstruit suite aux dégâts, de… de ce qu'il s'est passé, déglutit Hermione.

\- Apparemment, pas tout le monde… dit Ginny, qui se leva pour faire les cent pas et bercer James, qui commençait à s'agiter.

\- Quelle est la raison donnée par ces élèves, alors ?

Harry secoua la tête, mais sembla presque rire de sa propre réponse.

\- Qu'il fallait éloigner cette salle commune des cuisines.. Que c'était trop de tentation pour les élèves, bien souvent aidés par Peeves pour y accéder la nuit.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

"Et ça te fait rire? On parle de l'histoire de Poudlard, de toute la communauté sorcière ! De ce qu'on a fait, ce que TU as fait…

\- Je sais, je sais ! Et s'énerver ne changera rien. Mes collègues ont bien sur rapidement rétabli la vérité auprès de leurs enfants, mais ce n'est qu'un exemple apparemment parmi beaucoup d'autres. C'est eux qui ont contacté la directrice, pour savoir si quelque chose pouvait être fait à ce sujet.. en tous cas en discuter avec elle. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que toi et Ron fassent partie de cela.

\- Il faut également qu'on en discute avec lui, vous le verrez surement avant moi, je vais devoir énormément me concentrer sur mon nouveau travail…

Ni Ginny ni Harry ne releva, ne souhaitant pas la contrarier.

\- Ecoutez je vais rentrer, pour ce soir. Pattenrond va s'agacer, et je suis fatiguée. Merci encore d'avoir pris soin de lui… On s'écrit et on se donne des nouvelles de tout ça.

Hermione s'excusa du regard d'avoir écourté la conversation, mais ils comprirent que c'était beaucoup elle, surtout le lendemain de son retour d'Australie. Elle s'enfuit presque par la porte d'entrée, et se hâta pour se retrouver là où elle avait apparu plus tôt, dans la ruelle. Elle posa Pattenrond au sol puis matérialisa une cage argentée autour de lui, pour l'y contenir.

"Ca ne durera pas longtemps, mon grand."

Si la fraîcheur du soir commençait à s'installer, Hermione avait chaud, désespérément chaud, à transpirer plus qu'elle n'avait transpiré depuis longtemps. Elle attrapa la anse de la cage argentée, et transplana pour rentrer chez elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme j'ai un peu d'avance, voici déjà le premier chapitre !  
> On met en place le contexte, et on rencontre quelques personnages... Quel est le motif de cette convocation selon-vous ?
> 
> Je vous dis à très vite, et j'attends vos avis avec impatience !


	3. Chapitre 2

25 juin 2004

Presque deux semaines avaient passé depuis le jour où Hermione avait commencé son nouvel emploi, et avait reçu sa lettre l'invitant à se présenter à Poudlard avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Comme elle s'y attendait, la lettre en question l'attendait dans sa boîte aux lettres moldue à son retour chez elle après son passage chez les Potter. Elle resta scellée depuis, Hermione ne s'étant pas résolue à l'ouvrir. Elle savait ce qu'elle contenait, de toute façon.

Nous étions vendredi, et Hermione se sentait soulagée lorsque la réunion à laquelle elle se trouvait pris fin. Elle avait échangé pendant plus d'une heure avec M. Hinton et le Ministre de la Magie lui même, qui souhaitait suivre de près ce projet pour lequel il avait fait libérer des fonds. La réunion eut pour principal but de faire le point sur les avancées d'Hermione concernant la classification qu'elle effectuait, et son ressenti face au travail qui l'attendait. Elle commençait à y voir vraiment plus clair. Tous parurent satisfaits, et Kingsley congédia Richard Hinton mais invita la jeune femme à rester assise d'un geste de la main.

\- Si vous avez encore quelques minutes à m'accorder…

\- Bien sur, je vous en prie.

Le ministre se redressa sur sa chaise, croisant ses mains posées sur la table de bois ciré.

\- Je ne serais pas long. Je souhaitais juste vous informer que j'ai été en lien avec la directrice McGonagall concernant son envie de vous rencontrer rapidement. Comme vous le savez, l'école ferme bientôt ses portes pour l'été, et bien que cette période soit destinée à faire de nouveaux ajustement pour l'année qui suit, ceux-ci prennent principalement place en août et, le mois de juillet, l'école est fermée.

Hermione vit très bien où il voulait en venir, et même si elle s'efforçait de conserver son attitude professionnelle, elle ne put empêcher ses joues de se teinter de rose.

\- Nous sommes le 25 juin, et après m'être renseigné pour M. Potter, j'ai appris que s'il avait bien informée Minerva que vous vous présenterez, une date n'a toujours pas été convenue. Les cours finissent mercredi prochain, le 30. Je vous suggère de rencontrer de nouveau vos amis et de vous y rendre à ce moment-là au plus tard. Elle m'a brièvement expliqué le projet, qui mérite l'approbation du ministère. Autant vous dire qu'elle n'a pas eu à me le demander deux fois.

\- Je comprends, monsieur le Ministre. Il est prévu que nous déjeunions tous ensemble demain midi, et je suis certaine que nous ferons partir un hiboux ce jour-là pour prévenir la directrice de notre présence. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il est possible que cette demande ait réveillé certains souvenirs et que nous les ayons laissé filer plutôt que de nous y… confronter.

Cela lui coûta de dire cette phrase à Kingsley, qui l'accueillit d'un regard entendu. Il se leva, mettant fin à la discussion, et demanda à Hermione de bien vouloir le contacter pour une prochaine réunion lorsqu'elle l'estimera nécessaire. Hermione sauta sur l'occasion de ne pas éterniser la conversation et regagna le plus rapidement son bureau. Pas question de faire des heures supplémentaires ce soir, la tension l'avait bien trop gagnée pour qu'elle puisse la gérer et être concentrée pour les prochaines heures.

**ooo**

26 juin 2004

Molly Weasley était affairée en cuisine, - comme à son habitude, diraient certains pour la taquiner - à s'assurer que personne ne manquerait de rien pour le déjeuner et surtout, que tout le monde pourrait repartir avec une part de ce qu'elle préparait. La cuisine était emplie de la voix de Célestina Moldubec, diffusée grâce à la radio magique du Terrier. Molly cuisinait à son plan de travail, une paire de ciseaux magiques ciselait du persil à sa gauche, tandis que la vaisselle finissait d'être magiquement lavée à sa droite. La mère de famille enfourna le poulet dans le four à l'aide de sa baguette puis s'essuya les mains dans son tablier. Et en cet instant, alors qu'elle laissa enfin son esprit se poser et se vider, elle eut comme une absence. Rien qui puisse sembler être alarmant aux yeux de ses proches, ou de quiconque qui pourrait la voir en cet instant, mais elle, savait ce que cela signifiait. Son cerveau allait se mettre au repos, toutes pensées visant à faire tourner la maison, chassées. Disparues. Laissant place à un vide, presque apaisant, qui lui disait "repose-toi". Or, si elle n'en prenait pas possession et ne le dominait pas, ce vide allait très rapidement se remplir, insidieusement, de petites pensées gravitant jusqu'à son cerveau pour lui rappeler les douloureuses épreuves de sa vie, et le manque de son fils et de ses proches disparus, certes pour aider à combattre le mal, mais surtout bien trop tôt.

Si elle ne réussit pas à se ressaisir d'elle-même afin de ne pas se retrouver dans un état lamentable devant ses invités, c'est le rire éclatant de joie d'un enfant en provenance de son jardin qui le fit. Molly se hâta à l'extérieur afin de voir de ses propres yeux quelle bêtise était sur le point d'être commise. Les poings sur les hanches, elle se laissa attendrir quelques secondes par la vue qui s'offrait à elle avant de laisser l'instinct maternel prendre le dessus.

" GEORGE WEASLEY! Fais moi descendre tout de suite ce jeune homme de ce balai ! S'il a un balai junior, ce n'est pas pour que tu l'emmènes faire des acrobaties où il pourrait se casser le cou !"

George n'était cependant pas assez fou pour mettre en danger la vie du petit Teddy Lupin et il était déjà au sol avant que sa mère n'ait fini de prononcer sa phrase. Le petit Teddy, 6 ans, accourut près de celle qu'il considérait comme une deuxième grand-mère.

\- Mais Molly ! Mon balai à moi ne vole que jusqu'à 1m… C'est pas drôle !

\- Crois moi mon grand, c'est déjà bien suffisant pour se casser une jambe, et tu peux demander ça à plusieurs individus de la famille Weasley !

Teddy baissa la tête, mais il lui en fallait plus pour être impressionné, ou plutôt pour montrer qu'il était impressionné. Il se dépêcha d'aller chercher son propre balai d'enfant, et Molly pu clairement voir ses cheveux châtains virer au violet, signe qu'il avait été contrarié. Edward Ted Remus Lupin, dit Teddy, grandissait avec sa grand-mère, Andromeda Tonks, suite à la mort de ses parents dans la Grande Guerre. Sa grand-mère était pleinement capable de s'occuper de lui, et dès qu'il fut en âge de comprendre, elle lui expliqua l'histoire de ses parents, et elle avait toujours cherché à ce qu'il maintienne un lien avec les autres personnes fortes de son histoire. C'est à dire son parrain, et tous les proches de ses parents, membres de l'ordre de Phénix. Ainsi, comme les trois années précédentes, Molly et Arthur s'étaient proposés de garder le petit Teddy au Terrier pour une durée de quelques semaines au début de ses vacances d'été. La petite Victoire Weasley, fille de son fils Bill et de Fleur Delacour avait tout juste 4 ans, et devait les rejoindre dans quelques jours. Le Terrier avait bien besoin d'être rempli de cris d'enfants.

Teddy sortit de la remise où il avait retrouvé son jouet, mais il le lâcha sans aucune hésitation quand il vit qui venait de transplaner à la limite des terres des Weasley.

"Parrain Harry ! Ginny ! Où est James ? Il a grandit ?"

Son balai bien vite oublié, il se précipita vers le couple qu'il avait toujours vu faire partie de sa vie, de sa famille.

**ooo**

Lorsque Hermione arriva au Terrier, elle se rendit rapidement compte que toutes les personnes conviées étaient présentes et qu'il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Ils étaient tous à l'extérieur, à s'affairer à la mise en place du repas, et à essayer de donner à Teddy l'attention qu'il demandait (et il semblait en réclamer à tout le monde). Ginny, à l'ombre d'un chêne, faisait téter le petit James au bord de l'étang. Molly allait et venait, essayant d'attirer l'attention d'Arthur pour obtenir son aide, mais il semblait trop concentré dans sa conversation avec Harry. Et un peu plus loin, Ron et George étaient actuellement accaparés par Teddy. Hermione continua à s'approcher, et elle comprit que Ron et George étaient en train de faire croire à ce pauvre enfant que les pommes de terre qui lui seraient servies tout à l'heure avaient été épluchées par les gnomes du jardin. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de secouer la tête. Elle espérait que Teddy n'était pas trop naïf. Enfin, Molly aperçut la jeune femme qui s'était avancée discrètement et la débarrassa tout de suite du paquet qu'elle portait.

\- Il ne fallait pas Hermione…

\- J'ai pensé que vous pourriez les planter pour former une haie à l'arrière de la maison. Ce sont des hortensias. Il y a normalement des boutures roses, mais aussi blanches et violettes…

Arthur surgit à leur côté, et s'empressa d'ôter le cadeau des bras de sa femme.

\- Et je vais m'en occuper de la meilleure manière qui soit, qui est… Hermione… ?

\- La manière … moldue ?

\- Et oui ! Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'utiliser mon précieux livre "Débuter le jardinage" que m'a offert Harry. J'ai très hâte de m'y essayer !

Arthur paraissait si fier que Hermione ne put qu'afficher un grand sourire. Elle n'était jamais à court d'idées de petites attentions pour les Weasley lorsqu'elle les voyait, et c'était toujours un plaisir de se savoir si bien accueillie. Molly la serra dans ses bras pour la remercier, non sans marmonner qu'elle les ferait vite pousser avec la magie lorsqu'il aura le dos tourné, ces hortensias. Hermione l'assura que la magie fonctionnerait également très bien sur eux, et rejoignit Harry, qui l'invitait à s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle salua de loin Ron, George, et Ginny, tout en criant aux deux frères de ne pas raconter n'importe quoi à ce pauvre Teddy. Si elle avait eu un pincement au coeur avant de transplaner au Terrier, à peine s'était-elle installée et entamait son déjeuner que son corps entier se détendit, relâchant toutes les tensions accumulées de la semaine en entendant les joyeuses conversations qui l'entourait, toutes ces personnes qui étaient chères à son coeur autour d'elle.

Ils furent rapidement tous installés, Harry à sa gauche et George et Ron en face d'elle. Molly présidait la table, à la place la plus proche de la porte d'entrée. Pas question de laisser brûler le poulet. Arthur était lui à sa droite et il n'en finissait plus de lui poser des questions sur les hortensias, mais malheureusement la connaissance d'Hermione à leur sujet était limitée, mais elle lui avait fait promettre de lui détailler leur évolution dès qu'il les aurait plantés. Ginny les rejoignit au moment où tout le monde finissait son entrée, après avoir été mettre le petit James à la sieste.

\- Ginny chérie, tu voudrais bien nous emmener le poulet s'il te plait ? J'ai laissé ma baguette à la cuisine… l'interpella Molly. Ah, et les pommes de terres aussi, tant que tu y es !

La plus jeune Weasley s'exécuta, non sans rappeler à sa mère que Ron et George ne l'avaient absolument pas aidée à la préparation du repas, contrairement à elle qui était venue avec le dessert.

Tout le monde eut très vite la ventre plein par le délicieux repas, et les sujets de conversations commençaient à se faire plus rares. Arthur et Molly commençaient à regrouper et faire léviter l'ensemble des couverts et des plats vers la cuisine, George était allé s'allonger dans l'herbe au soleil et le petit Teddy avait finalement remis la main sur son balais et s'amusait à décoller d'un côté du jumeau et atterrir de l'autre. Ron profita de cet instant pour relancer la discussion, et le sujet de l'Australie fut le premier qui lui vint aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas vu Hermione depuis son retour, et s'intéressait bien sûr à la tournure qu'avait pris ce voyage.

\- Bah quoi Ron, tu vois bien qu'elle est seule, et que ses parents ne sont pas-là à déjeuner avec nous. Ton cerveau tourne encore au ralenti ?

Mais Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa soeur que Ginny se fit rapidement réprimander par sa mère.

\- Arrête donc tes bêtises Ginny, je suis sûre qu'ils sont à Londres et que c'était juste trop tôt pour eux de reprendre contact avec des gens comme nous, déjà qu'ils ne nous avaient pas beaucoup vus avant tout cela !

Ginny haussa les sourcils face à la remarque de sa mère et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Tout le monde avait été au courant du voyage d'Hermione, mais apparement, le résultat de celui ci et la décision prise par la jeune femme n'étaient pas arrivés aux oreilles de l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

\- On était peut être tous persuadés de ce que ferait Hermione, mais figure toi que ça n'a pas été le cas, maman.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Comment ça ?

Molly paraissait réellement désemparée, et elle abaissa sa baguette sans s'en rendre compte. La nappe qui se pliait magiquement retomba sans bruit sur le sol. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Hermione, et ce que la jeune brune y vit la mortifia de honte plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Molly regagna la cuisine sans aucun mot tandis qu'Hermione était partagée entre l'idée de la rejoindre pour s'expliquer et de partir en courant. Incapable de prendre une décision, elle resta sans bouger, les bras ballants, sur le banc en bois. La bouche entre-ouverte, elle se tourna vers ses amis, cherchant à s'expliquer, mais Ron, bras croisés sur la table le fit à se place, et dit à sa soeur ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

\- Je suis sur que Hermione a ses raisons, c'est super égoïste de réagir comme ça. Bien sur qu'on ne trouve pas ça normal, mais Hermione est fille unique et n'a pas grandit dans le même cadre que nous. Arrête un peu avec ta rancune mal placée.

Hermione ne put que lui être reconnaissant. Ses yeux s'étaient embués, et elle était au bord des larmes car elle savait que Ron désapprouvait tout de même cette décision. Les réactions des uns et des autres depuis la fin de la guerre avaient été difficiles à cerner, ils avaient tous eu du mal à se comprendre les premiers temps. Harry s'était empressé de réaliser sa formation d'auror et de s'installer quelques temps au quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix, qui lui revenait de droit. Ron lui, avait plongé corps et âme dans la boutique des jumeaux Weasley, qui était maintenant juste celle de deux frères. Deux ans auparavant, George et lui avaient pris la décision d'ouvrir un nouvel établissement, plus petit, à Pré-au-Lard. C'est là-bas que le plus jeune des frères avait évolué professionnellement en prenant la tête du magasin. Concernant sa relation avec sa meilleure amie, rien n'avait évolué après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé en pleine bataille. Ils avaient vaguement abordés le sujet au bout d'un moment, mais ils avaient tous les deux rapidement eu l'esprit bien occupé par d'autres choses et en fait, les sentiments qu'ils avaient pu se porter étaient bien trop reliés à toutes les pertes qu'ils avaient connus, et l'amour ne l'avait pas emporté. Pas pour eux. Hermione, quant à elle, s'était également plongée dans le travail, tout comme ses amis. Et elle savait qu'ils lui en voulaient, ou du moins ne comprenaient pourquoi elle ne rendait pas la mémoire à les parents. Harry n'avait jamais connu les siens et il aurait adoré avoir l'opportunité de leur faire savoir qu'il existait, grandissait, vivait. Ron lui, lui en voulait vis à vis de Fred. Ses parents s'étaient retrouvés privés d'un fils par un triste coup du destin, et elle, gardait aujourd'hui son existence cachée aux siens, leur ayant même fabriqué une toute nouvelle vie. Alors, elle préféra fuir après avoir encore remercié Ron du regard. Elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre le banc occupé plus tôt par Ginny, à l'ombre du chêne, tandis que cette dernière regagnait la maison. Hermione avait conscience que son voyage avait fait remonter beaucoup de souvenirs, pas seulement pour elle, mais pour tout ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille de coeur. Mais s'ils étaient sa famille, elle avait sa propre identité et ses propres convictions. Elle était entière, et elle était convaincue que cela ne serait positif sur le long-terme ni pour ses parents ni pour elle de les avoir de nouveau dans sa vie. Il y aurait beaucoup de rancoeur et de douleur qui ne disparaîtrait jamais entre eux. Elle les avait trahis, mais protégés.

Harry et Ron l'avaient laissée souffler quelques minutes, mais ils la rejoignirent tout de même rapidement, de peur qu'elle disparaisse avant qu'ils n'aient pu aborder la principale raison pour laquelle ils avaient tous acceptés d'être là aujourd'hui. Encore une fois, c'est Ron qui entama la conversation, en s'asseyant à même le sol au bord de l'eau, Harry restant debout à ses côtés.

\- Pour ma part, je suis désolé de pas vous avoir contacté après la lettre de McGonagall. Pour être honnête, j'ai juste… oublié. On est bien occupés, avec George. L'été est le meilleur moment pour élaborer de nouvelles inventions avant la nouvelle année scolaire. Vous pensez qu'elle nous veut quoi, qu'on écrive un bouquin ou un truc dans le genre ?

\- Non, impossible, répondit Hermione. Ce ne serait jamais prêt pour la rentrée, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle cherche à mettre quelque chose en place pour septembre.

Harry rigola en répondant à Hermione.

\- Quoi, tu n'es pas capable d'écrire tes mémoires de guerre en deux mois ? Mais où est passée notre miss Je-sais-tout ?

Cette petite pique eut le mérite de faire rire l'ancien trio d'or. Son surnom la suivrait toujours avec ces deux-là, elle en était certaine. Elle raconta à ses amis son entrevue avec Kingsley, et leur proposa sur-le-champ d'informer leur ancienne professeur de leur présence mercredi prochain. S'ils ne savaient pas de quoi il retournait, ils en auraient au moins le coeur net en se rendant à Poudlard. Ron et Harry acquiescèrent, chacun précisant cependant qu'ils ne seraient disponibles qu'en fin de journée.

\- Parce-que vous croyez vraiment que je compte poser une journée de congés au bout de deux semaines à mon nouveau poste ?

Et les rires reprirent de plus belle, prenant le dessus sur ce que retourner à Poudlard signifiait pour eux trois.

**ooo**

Dans une toute autre région, dans le Wiltshire, Draco rendait visite à sa mère, au manoir Malfoy. Ils finissaient le tour des jardins que Narcissa affectionnait particulièrement. De toute façon, Draco évitait le plus possible de l'y retrouver à l'intérieur, surtout avec la belle météo qu'ils avaient en ce moment. Il raccompagna sa mère devant les portes principales, et mit ses mains dans ses poches, assez peu à l'aise. Il ne savait pas vraiment par quel bout aborder le sujet dont il voulait lui faire part.

\- Tu sais, j'ai eu mon diplôme par correspondance, le mois dernier…

\- Je crois bien l'avoir compris en effet! Tu m'as envoyé trois hiboux en une heure, car je ne te répondais pas, sourit Narcissa.

\- Comme je suis officiellement distingué Jeune Expert dans l'Art des Potions… Je pensais qu'il était enfin temps de rechercher un travail. Autre que larbin pour le ministère…

Draco détourna le regard un instant, fixant l'horizon. La vue qu'ils avaient ici était si belle. Si retourner au manoir lui demandait toujours un effort, ce n'en était rien des jardins.

Narcissa ne le coupa pas, attendant qu'il continue.

\- Je pensais me rendre à Poudlard bientôt. A vrai dire, c'est déjà confirmé, j'ai rendez-vous avec la directrice. Je pensais lui offrir mes services en temps que fournisseur de matériel et ingrédients pour son maître des potions. Je ne sais même pas si c'est encore Slughorn d'ailleurs…

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, mais si tu me permets de te demander… Pourquoi Poudlard, et pas des institutions plus… ou moins… comme Sainte-Mangouste par exemple, ou même le Ministère.

\- Je ne peux plus retourner au Ministère. Je ne veux plus. Et en plus, eux, ou Sainte-Mangouste, je n'ai aucune chance, je serais toujours ce pour quoi j'ai été jugé. La directrice a elle, témoigné pour moi. Elle écoutera plus. Je l'espère.

\- Entendu. J'espère que tu ne traîneras pas à m'envoyer un hibou pour me conter l'entrevue que tu auras, dans ce cas.

Draco posa une main légère sur l'épaule de sa mère pour la rassurer, sans paraître trop émotionnel non plus. Il était soulagé de lui avoir expliqué son projet, même si au fond, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait être reçu. Cela faisait 6 ans qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds à Poudlard, et l'idée d'arpenter de nouveau les couloirs ne l'exitait pas plus que cela. Mais son envie de retrouver son nom, une place dans la société autre que celle qu'on lui avait attribuée, ce désir d'être indépendant, c'était plus fort que la peur de se retrouver de nouveau en ce lieu trop plein d'histoire. Il quitta sa mère, lui promettant de la tenir au courant, et de revenir lui rendre visite la semaine prochaine. Qui de eux deux cherchait le plus à maintenir l'autre hors de l'eau, vivant, c'était difficile à dire. Tout comme il était difficile de dire lequel s'appuyait le plus sur l'autre pour ne pas sombrer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On avance, tranquillement, mais on avance ! Ginny est une peste mais je l'adore, ne vous inquiétez pas . Pour info, pour moi ce sera Draco Malfoy (et non Drago Malefoy) ! Donc la version originale. Je trouve ça plus joli. On en saura plus sur le parcours post-poudlard qu'il a eu bientôt… des spéculations ? En tout cas il a fini par faire des études par correspondance. qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	4. Chapitre 3

30 juin 2004

Lorsque Hermione transplana aux abords de Poudlard, Ron et Harry étaient déjà présents et l'attendaient. Elle avait vraiment quitté son bureau le plus tard possible, après une journée intense où elle n'avait que très peu levé le nez de ses documents. Son esprit était resté bien occupé, pour l'empêcher de penser au rendez-vous auquel elle se rendait maintenant. Ses amis l'accueillirent, et ils se mirent tous en route pour rejoindre à pieds le château, une petite vingtaine de minutes de marche les attendait. Les trois amis échangèrent quelques banalités, mais Hermione resta silencieuse la majeure partie du trajet. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur rappeler quelques bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient passé ici, et lui et Harry rigolèrent à gorge déployée lorsque le saule cogneur arriva dans leur champ de vision. Qui avait déjà conduit une voiture à l'âge de 12 ans ? Leurs pas les menèrent jusqu'au portail délimitant l'enceinte du château, et Harry envoya un patronus pour signaler leur présence. Rapidement, la directrice leur répondit et un chat argenté fit son apparition devant eux, leur indiquant de la rejoindre dans son bureau, en leur donnant le mot de passe provisoire de la gargouille.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans l'enceinte de l'école, le trio d'or était très discret et aucun d'eux ne souhaitait s'encombrer de paroles inutiles. Le château avait été reconstruit le plus possible à l'identique, ils y avaient en partie contribué, et chacun gérait de son côté l'émotion que de refouler les sols en pierre leur procurait. C'était compliqué, mais également l'occasion de se replonger dans des souvenirs plus que heureux. Les couloirs étaient vides, les cours ayant pris fin ce jour à midi, et tout le monde était déjà de retour chez soit pour les vacances d'été. Le château si silencieux avait surement été bien animé aujourd'hui.

Hermione n'entendit presque pas Harry prononcer le mot de passe lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à niveau de la statue, et elle les suivit, montant les marches en colimaçon sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Autorisés à entrer, ils rejoignirent le bureau familier devant lequel ils furent invités à s'asseoir, tandis que leur ancienne professeur de métamorphose disposait devant eux une pile de trois dossiers épais semblant contenir au moins une douzaine de parchemins chacun.

\- Merci de votre présence, je suis contente de vous revoir tous les trois. Je dois dire que je n'étais pas certaine que vous répondiez à mon invitation…

Minerva McGonagall s'assit face à eux, et ne tarda pas à aborder le sujet pour lequel elle les avait conviés ce soir.

\- Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, nous fermons le château demain pour le mois de juillet, et il nous reste beaucoup à faire, je suis sûre que Miss Granger sera de mon avis, les elfes de maison ne peuvent pas tout faire tout seuls…

Hermione et la directrice échangèrent un regard entendu sous les sourires de Harry et Ron, avant que leur ancienne professeur ne reprenne la parole.

\- J'ai également un deuxième entretien à conduire ce soir, c'est pourquoi je me suis permise de vous préparer un dossier chacun, regroupant en détail ce que j'attends de vous. Pour être claire, j'aurai besoin de votre présence, ponctuellement bien sûr, au château l'année prochaine.

Hermione, Harry, et Ron se regardèrent d'un air déconcerté. Ils avaient tous un emploi stable, qui leur convenait et pour lequel ils dédiaient tous beaucoup de temps. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment où McGonagall voulait en venir. L'esprit d'Hermione fusait, cherchant à comprendre ce que leur professeur souhaitait.

\- Vous n'avez certainement pas un poste pour chacun de nous, et nous sommes tous déjà actifs professionnellement…

\- J'en ai bien conscience, miss Granger. Je ne vous demande pas de venir vivre au château ou quoi que ce soit de la sorte. Si vous ouvrez les dossiers devant-vous, vous trouverez tout d'abord plusieurs témoignages des rumeurs circulant dans l'enceinte du château. De ce qui se sait, ou non, au sujet de la Grande Guerre. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué dans mon courrier, les élèves ne sont pas assez informés, et je ne peux pas faire un discours à chaque repas pour rétablir la vérité, ou leur demander d'arrêter d'être aussi crédules… Il en est de même pour mes professeurs.

Harry avait saisis les dossiers et les leurs avait distribués. Hermione ouvrit le sien et comprit rapidement la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Poudlard. La guerre avait pris fin il y a six ans déjà, mais aucune information ne semblait correcte ou entièrement vraie, chaque élève racontant à sa sauce un évènement à qui voudrait bien l'entendre.

-Après la guerre, l'armée de Voldemort a bien sur perdu le contrôle des médias, mais si les faits de fin de guerre sont clairs dans l'esprit de chacun, le déroulement de celle-ci est floue pour beaucoup. Même chez les parents d'élèves. Le ministère n'a pas les moyens d'investir dans l'école afin de, par exemple, mettre en place un module obligatoire dans les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, et, soyons honnêtes, le professeur Binns a déjà beaucoup à faire pour intégrer une si sombre période dans ses classes. Et, il nous faut captiver les élèves, pour que l'information reste... L'idée étant bien sur qu'à termes, la Grange Guerre ne soit qu'un chapitre de ses cours. Aujourd'hui, cela ne suffirait pas. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel à vous.

La spécialiste des métamorphoses posa sur eux un regard entendu, et développa succinctement ce qu'elle souhaitait mettre en place dès septembre.

\- Vous trouverez dans votre dossier les principaux éléments que mes collègues, le Ministère et moi-même souhaiterions voir aborder. Et, nous souhaitons qu'ils soient abordés par vous trois. J'ai déjà élaboré un projet d'emploi du temps d'intervention… Selon les besoins, chaque niveau se verrait avoir une intervention tous les deux mois. Ce qui reviendrait à votre présence ici environ une fois par semaine, plus ou moins, pour une heure ou deux.

A ce moment-là, Ron prit la parole.

\- Cela semble être un projet important, professeur, mais je ne vois pas très bien comment nous pourrions combiner nos emplois, et ces interventions… Ce n'est pas comme si nous travaillions tous les trois au même endroit !

\- Surtout que je peux être envoyé sur des missions parfois au dernier moment, ajouta Harry.

\- Je comprends, leur répondit la directrice, c'est pourquoi je ne vous demande pas d'être toujours tous les trois présents. Je pense cependant que pour faire face à une vingtaine d'élèves, il nous faudrait au moins deux d'entre vous à chaque fois, en plus d'un professeur. Nous aviserons au cas par cas… Je pourrais également solliciter la présence du professeur Londubat, au besoin.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers Hermione, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que je peux m'organiser de mon côté, surtout avec le Ministère déjà au courant… Kingsley m'a fait comprendre l'importance de ce projet à ses yeux. Cela demandera cependant beaucoup de préparation…

\- Les professeurs ou moi-même nous communiquerons avant chaque intervention un plan des sujets à aborder, afin de vous faciliter la tâche. Et vous serez bien entendu rémunérés, pour compenser les heures perdues sur votre lieu de travail...

Harry reprit la parole.

\- Je pense que cela peut fonctionner. Nous sommes trois, et cela fait six ans maintenant. Il est temps d'en parler, et de délier les langues. De rendre hommage. Je ne souhaite pas que cet épisode magique reste flou dans les esprits. Tout le monde a le droit de savoir.

Hermione et Ron acquiescèrent, ils étaient dans leur vingt quatrième année, ils étaient des adultes, et qui étaient-ils pour refuser de partager la vérité, leur vérité ? Ils étaient les mieux placés pour ça, et leurs témoignages étaient précieux. Bien plus utiles auprès de jeunes étudiants plutôt que dans les mains mal intentionnées des médias.

\- Je vous demanderai de m'en référer si vous souhaitez aborder un sujet qui ne fait pas partie de cette liste… Il y a peut être tout de même des choses que des enfants, jeunes adolescents, ne sont pas prêts à entendre.

\- Ou que nous ne souhaitons pas aborder… ajouta Hermione à voix basse.

**ooo**

La directrice avait rapidement écourté l'entretien, leur demandant de bien étudier le dossier avant un prochain rendez-vous avant la rentrée. Avec la permission de leur ancienne professeur, Harry et Ron avaient devancé Hermione pour se rendre dans les jardins de Poudlard et faire un tour sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ils couraient presque pour s'y rendre, tandis que Hermione resta en retrait pour prendre le temps de déambuler dans les couloirs. Elle souhaitait entre autre se rendre au septième étage et arpenter le couloir de sa salle commune qu'elle connaissait si bien. Ses pas l'y menèrent automatiquement, sans même qu'elle eut à penser à quel escalier emprunter. La grosse dame lui demanda de quel droit une ancienne élève venait l'importuner le dernier jour de cours, alors qu'elle était enfin débarrassée de tous ces morveux qui ne savaient pas apprécier ses qualités de chanteuse. Hermione la laissa se plaindre alors que le portrait continuait de s'agiter dans son cadre, et quitta le septième étage pour se rendre tranquillement dans le hall du château et rejoindre ses amis à l'extérieur. Alors qu'elle arrivait au quatrième étage, au niveau de la bibliothèque - bien que fermée elle ne pouvait pas quitter le château sans être passée devant - elle entendit un rire qui lui semblait familier ainsi qu'un grand fracas métallique et elle s'arrêta, prête à mettre la main sur sa baguette si besoin. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, l'esprit frappeur Peeves déboula dans le couloir et flotta rapidement jusqu'à elle, en ricanant.

"Oooh, mais Poudlard n'est pas vide, Poudlard n'est pas vide ! Moi qui pensais n'avoir plus que les elfes de maison à tourmenter… 4 anciens élèves d'un coup, quelle chance !"

Hermione brandit cette fois ci sa baguette face à l'esprit frappeur, et le menaça comme elle le pouvait.

\- Peeves ! Alors toi, tu ne m'avais pas manqué. Il n'y a peut-être plus d'élèves, mais le baron sanglant lui, ne va pas quitter le château de l'été. Tu veux que j'aille le chercher, peut être ?

\- Très drôle Grangy, pas besoin d'être rabat-joie. Je me suis déjà amusé avec un de tes camarades de toute façon… Bon courage pour redescendre dans le hall!

Sur ces paroles, Peeves fila au bout du couloir en poussant des jurons dignes de nouvelles inventions des Weasley, et sortit du champ de vision d'Hermione. Elle souffla un bon coup, il lui avait fichu une belle frousse. Elle ne rangea cependant pas sa baguette, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire pour qu'elle ait du mal à redescendre les quatre étages. Elle ne tarda pas à le découvrir, puisqu'au premier escalier qu'elle rencontra, toutes les armures qui prenaient normalement place dans les renfoncement des murs étaient éparpillés sur les marches. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'attela à tout remettre en ordre : elle avait déjà vu Peeves plus inventif ! Concentrée sur l'exécution du sortilège, elle n'entendit et ne vit pas que quelqu'un l'avait rejoint, aussi lorsqu'elle se tourna pour assembler les morceaux de la dernière armure, elle fut surprise de voir ladite armure déjà à sa place, comme si elle n'en avait bougé.

"Granger."

Hermione sursauta et se retourna. Face à elle se tenait Draco Malfoy, et elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Même si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis 6 ans, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle remarqua qu'il tenait également sa baguette en main. Il avait dû réparer la dernière armure alors qu'elle était occupée avec les autres. Déconcertée pendant un instant, elle jaugea le jeune homme du regard. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le saluer, le remercier, ou l'ignorer (la dernière proposition était plus que tentante) mais avant qu'elle ne prenne une décision, Malfoy avait grimpé les marches restantes et avait bifurqué dans le couloir qu'elle venait d'emprunter. Il était apparu aussi vite qu'il avait disparu, et la jeune femme comprit alors pourquoi Peeves avait fait référence à "quatre élèves". Il avait dû croiser le chemin du serpentard juste avant qu'elle ne le menace au quatrième étage. La présence de Draco Malfoy l'intriguait, il était la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir à Poudlard. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la bataille finale, et si elle avait su qu'il avait été jugé pour ce qu'il avait fait et que son père, lui, avait été condamné à Azkaban, elle n'avait plus entendu parler de la famille Malfoy depuis de nombreuses années. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il se faisait tard et les lueurs du soleil couchant tombaient sur Poudlard. Hermione marcha jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, profitant de la chaleur de ce soir d'été. Elle vit au loin ses deux amis simuler une scène de quidditch, à pieds, avec seulement le t-shirt de Ron roulé en boule pour simuler une balle, ce dernier gardant un but imaginaire bien férocement. De loin, on aurait pu croire qu'ils s'entrainaient au hand-ball et cela fit bien sourire la gryffondor et acheva de chasser Malfoy de son esprit, même si elle comptait bien raconter cette rencontre à Harry et Ron. Les trois amis s'étaient considérablement éloignés depuis plusieurs années, et même s'ils étaient restés en contact, c'était principalement les repas organisés au Terrier qui les réunissait tous ensemble. Ils s'entendaient toujours bien, avaient confiance les uns envers les autres, c'était juste qu'un sentiment de nostalgie et de tristesse était presque toujours présent lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas encore tous pansé les blessures qu'ils avaient subis, et cela avait principalement freiné la relation que Hermione pouvait avoir avec Ron. Ils étaient gênés de la présence de l'autre, et elle n'avait aucune idée quant à l'évolution de leur relation, surtout avec la mission que le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné. Cependant, comme Harry l'avait mentionné, cela faisait six ans maintenant. Ils avaient grandis, et elle espérait être bientôt capable de mettre tout cela derrière elle, et d'enfin avancer.

**ooo**

Assis à la table de sa salle à manger, Draco Malfoy réfléchissait à la lettre qu'il s'apprêtait à écrire à sa mère. Revenu de Poudlard la veille, il n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'il avait fait à Narcissa de la tenir informée de son rendez-vous. Elle connaissait parfaitement les habitudes de son fils, aussi il ne s'embêta pas à titrer son parchemin en entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

_J'ai eu mon entretien à Poudlard hier. Revoir ce château ne m'a pas fait plus plaisir que ça, ce fut un moment assez étrange. Surtout que je ne m'attendais pas à revoir certaines personnes… J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver un instant comme l'enfant que j'étais là-bas. Cela ne m'a pas beaucoup plu. Le rendez-vous avec la directrice s'est bien passé. Elle a commencé par refuser la proposition que j'avais préparé. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'argumenter plus pour la faire changer d'avis qu'elle me proposait le poste de maître des potions… Horace Slughorn souhaite finalement prendre sa retraite et faire beaucoup moins d'heures pour sa dernière année. Lui qui devait seulement dépanner une année, a fini par en faire 6 autres… Le timing fut donc parfait pour moi. Je dois lui communiquer rapidement une copie de mon diplôme, mais elle ne voit pas en quoi je ne ferais pas un bon élément dans son équipe, malgré mon manque d'expérience. Slughorn gardera les première et deuxième années, ainsi que les septièmes. Mais lui et la directrice estiment que les élèves des autres années seraient les plus facile à manier pour mes débuts, même si le vieux a émis des doutes sur mon côté pédagogue…_

_Je ne pouvais pas refuser ce poste._

_Nous en discuterons une prochaine fois._

_A très vite,_

_Draco._

Draco mit le point final à sa lettre, qu'il mit en enveloppe et cacheta délicatement. Il monta ensuite au dernier étage de l'immeuble sorcier où il habitait, afin de retrouver son hiboux et d'envoyer sa lettre. Hydrus dormait lorsqu'il entra dans la volière, et semblait mécontent d'être dérangé une fois réveillé par son propriétaire. Draco l'avait acquis lors de son installation dans son appartement, voilà maintenant 3 ans. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui donner un nom de constellation... Il attacha la lettre à la patte de son oiseau et ce dernier s'envola, dans un bruissement d'ailes clairement significatif de sa mauvaise humeur. Le regardant s'envoler, le serpentard se perdit dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait accepté l'offre de la directrice sans hésitation, il venait de finir ses études par correspondance et il n'avait pas espéré trouver un emploi aussi vite. A l'issue de la guerre, Draco fut jugé pour ses faits, à quelques jours d'intervalle du procès de son père. Sa mère elle, avait été proclamée complice de crimes contre la société magique, et si Harry Potter n'avait pas témoigné en sa faveur, affirmant qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie en le faisant croire mort aux yeux de tous, elle serait très probablement aujourd'hui voisine de cellule de son cher mari, et non sous simple surveillance magique comme elle l'était. La sentence fut légèrement plus lourde pour son fils. Le professeur McGonagall avait permis de lui éviter quelques années à Azkaban mais il y resta tout de même 8 mois, attendant son procès. Lors de celui-ci, le fait d'être encore mineur l'avait sauvé et il fut condamné à devoir servir pendant trois ans auprès du ministère de la magie, afin de garantir son insertion professionnelle et garder un oeil sur ses activités. Il fut donc archiviste au département de la justice magique, et fut chargé de classer toute sorte de dossiers durant ces années même si bizarrement, il se retrouvait toujours avec des noms connus ou des affaires bien familières, comme pour lui rappeler d'où il venait et pourquoi il était là. Autant dire que, une fois les trois années passées, il s'occupa à mettre le plus de distance possible entre le Ministère et lui, notamment en entamant ses études de potionniste.

Il était bientôt 13 heures et c'est son ventre gargouillant qui sortit Draco de ses pensées, le poussant à rejoindre rapidement son appartement. Il descendit les escaliers de la volière quatre à quatre, la tête toujours pleine de ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Il avait perdu bien des années à cause de cette fichue guerre. Et pas seulement les trois passées au Ministère...


	5. Chapitre 4

Le mois de juin suivit son cours et touchait presque à sa fin, et une petite routine s'installa pour Hermione. Le beau temps la mettait de bonne humeur, et elle se rendait dorénavant tous les jours à pieds au Ministère, ou du moins jusqu'au chemin de traverse, d'où elle transplanait dans les zones prévues à cet effet une fois sur place. Le chaudron baveur se trouvait à seulement 15 minutes à pieds de l'appartement moldu qu'elle louait, et y passer tous les jours lui permettait de réaliser les petits achats dont elle pouvait avoir besoin. Bien qu'adepte des stylos billes moldus, il lui fallait désespérément aujourd'hui une nouvelle plume en acier pour ses documents officiels, sa dernière ayant rendu l'âme la veille.

Après avoir salué Hannah Abbot derrière le bar du chaudron baveur, Hermione enfila sa cape d'été par dessus sa robe moldue, et s'enquit d'emprunter le passage vers le chemin de traverse. En cette veille de week-end, les rues étaient déjà bien animées et la jeune femme prit la décision de se rendre directement au Ministère et de repasser le soir-même après sa journée pour sa plume.. Elle devait de toute façon rejoindre Sofia au pub, pour célébrer la fin de leur collaboration et tout le travail qu'elles avaient pu accomplir ensemble. Son ancienne collègue lui manquait, et aujourd'hui était un jour important puisqu'elle devait accueillir dans son bureau la personne qui allait dorénavant être sa nouvelle coéquipière au bureau de l'évolution des lois envers les sang-purs et les nés-moldus. Hermione avait reçu de nombreuses candidatures, et elle et son directeur avaient convenu de mener cinq entretiens. De ces cinq, deux personnes s'étaient démarquées, et Richard Hinton et elle avaient eu du mal à se mettre d'accord, il émettait des réserves sur la personne que Hermione souhaitait voir à ses côtés pour l'avenir du bureau. Mais les arguments de la jeune femme furent convaincants, et il était de toute façon convenu une période d'essai.

Hermione était désormais arrivée sur son lieu de travail et elle admira les aménagements qu'elle avait fait dans la pièce pour l'arrivée de sa future collègue. En entrant à gauche, c'était son espace à elle, et une bibliothèque ainsi que plusieurs étagères contre le mur lui permettaient d'avoir à portée de main tous les ouvrages qu'elle le souhaitait. Une grande plante trônait à côté de son bureau contre lequel était disposé à angle droit une autre table en bois. Le bureau qu'on lui avait fourni était bien trop petit. De la façon dont son poste de travail était installé, elle avait vue sur le côté opposé de la pièce, et les fenêtres à sa gauche. Hermione avait donc installé en face d'elle un bureau similaire au sien pour sa collègue, et entre elles-deux trônait contre les fenêtres une table ronde en bois clair, comme le reste des meubles qui contrastaient avec le parquet foncé, entourée de quatre chaise. Ce serait leur espace pour mettre en commun leurs travaux, ou accueillir des réunions.

Bien qu'étant seulement au niveau deux du bâtiment, la vue qu'elles avaient était agréable. L'espace faisait presque 30m et de grandes fenêtres donnaient vue sur le parc situé derrière le Ministère. Bien que moldu, les employés aimaient beaucoup s'y rendre pour déjeuner, prendre l'air et faire une petite pause, sous couvert de lancer des assurditos ou de ne pas discuter travail à cet endroit. La pièce était baignée de lumière toute la matinée, et Hermione en était ravie car elle était beaucoup plus productive le matin. Les rayons du soleil couraient sur son visage, donnant des reflets roux aux boucles de ses cheveux châtains et forçant ses pupilles à s'ajuster à la luminosité. Trois petits coups toqués à la porte la firent se retourner, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était 8h52. Sa collègue était ponctuelle, et c'était déjà un bon point.

**ooo**

\- Hermione, je peux te déranger un moment ?

\- Je m'apprêtais à me faire un thé, alors tu me déranges pas du tout. Dis moi tout ?

Sa collègue venait de déposer une pile de documents sur la table ronde, ainsi qu'un parchemin unique au côté de la pile. Hermione s'approcha, et écouta ce qu'avait à lui exposer la jeune femme. Les cheveux noirs de cette dernière descendaient jusque sous ses épaules, très raides, et le regard de quiconque ne pouvait qu'être surpris par le bleu profond de ses yeux. Hermione avait trouvé de nombreuses qualités à Astoria Greengrass lors de leur première rencontre, et elle devait également avouer que la jeune femme était particulièrement belle, bien que cela n'ait eu aucune incidence sur le choix de l'embaucher. N'ayant que peu de souvenirs de leur passage ensemble à Poudlard, Astoria étant de deux ans la cadette de Hermione, cette dernière n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait un jour la collègue d'une serpentard, de sang pur, dans le but professionnel de faire évoluer les moeurs sorcières. Pourtant, c'est elle qui avait insisté auprès de Hinton pour que Astoria devienne sa collègue. Tout d'abord, car cette dernière avait eu l'opportunité de réaliser trois ans d'études de droit magique après Poudlard, et même si Hermione était plus qu'intelligente, on ne remplace pas trois ans d'études à l'aide de quelques livres. Par la suite assistante pendant un an dans un cabinet d'avocat sorcier, Astoria avait de suite postulé lorsqu'elle avait eu vent de l'opportunité créée par le ministère de la magie. Hermione estimait donc qu'elle avait parfaitement sa place ici, et elle espérait qu'Astoria l'aiderait à le prouver à son supérieur, qui attendait qu'elles fassent leurs preuves. Elle espérait également que sa collègue ferait équilibre dans leur relation professionnelle, puisque l'angoisse principale d'Hermione était de manquer de discernement envers les lois concernant les sang purs de par son statut de née-moldue. Son coeur pouvait parfois l'emporter sur son cerveau, et elle s'en était rendue compte plus jeune avec l'échec de la création de la S.A.L.E. à Poudlard. A trop vouloir abolir les inégalités, elle en avait oublié d'écouter les principaux concernés.

La journée tirait à sa fin, et Astoria montrait à Hermione l'avancement de son étude d'un recueil datant du XVIIIe siècle, un recueil parmi d'autres écrit par un sang pur et recensant les "indicateurs de statut de sang pur". Sa première journée de travail avait été de lister ces indicateurs, et de les confronter aux incohérences qui en découlaient, surtout au XXIème siècle. La plupart était évident, et déjà considérés comme obsolètes dans le monde des sorciers, mais ce travail serait leur base de départ à tout projet de loi. Leur but était de mettre en action et par écrit des éléments et faits qui découlaient du bon sens et déjà majoritairement intégrés dans l'esprit des sorciers, mais jamais réellement présents dans les lois.

Les deux jeunes femmes finirent d'un commun accord leur journée en même temps, elles étaient hiérarchiquement au même niveau et Hermione ne souhaitait pas s'imposer en restant plus tard, surtout pour le premier jour d'Astoria. Elle la guidait dans le début de ses recherches puisque cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle avait pris son poste, mais c'est ensemble qu'elles allaient devoir apprendre à travailler. Arrivées dans l'atrium, Hermione prit sur elle et décida de proposer à Astoria de l'accompagner sur le chemin de traverse. Car après tout, elle n'était pas sa supérieure et c'était l'occasion parfaite de prendre un petit peu de temps pour sa vie sociale et d'apprendre à connaître la femme avec qui elle allait passer une grande partie de son temps.

\- Je comptais passer chez Fleury et Bott et je dois boire un verre avec Sofia à 18h30, Sofia Simmons. C'est elle qui a repris mon poste à la tête du département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques, et on s'entend plutôt bien. Ce serait l'occasion pour toi de rencontrer une nouvelle tête du Ministère ?

Astoria parut réellement surprise de la proposition d'Hermione. Ce qui la fit sourire, puisqu'elle-même était surprise de sa question. Elle ne sortait pas de sa zone de confort social facilement.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir. Je n'ai pas d'impératif, à part me mettre à chercher un appartement ! Je suis sûre que mes parents seront contents de savoir que je ne passe pas la soirée à la maison.

Les deux jeunes femmes transplanèrent alors sur le chemin de traverse, et reprirent leur conversation tout en se rendant chez Fleury et Bott, qu'elles rejoignirent rapidement.

\- Tu cherches à déménager alors, tu vis encore chez tes parents ?

\- Hum, plus ou moins. C'est temporaire je l'espère, répondit Astoria en flânant dans la librairie. J'y suis seulement depuis que j'ai quitté mon ancien emploi. Je vivais chez ma soeur pendant mes études et mon année au cabinet. Mais elle est maintenant fiancée et installée. Je me sentais un peu de trop, je n'aime pas vraiment déranger… Mes parents étaient bien trop contents de me voir de retour.

Hermione comprenait ce sentiment. Après la guerre, combien de fois Molly lui avait proposé de s'installer au Terrier... Elle avait au final vécu quelques temps, presque un an pour être exact au 12, square Grimmauld grâce à Harry avant d'avoir assez d'économie pour louer son propre appartement, qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis. L'idée de vivre au Terrier était trop étrange, elle n'était pas en couple avec Ron, aurait dormi dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny… Elle adorait la famille Weasley mais ne se serait jamais vraiment sentie chez elle.

\- Tu chercherais dans le Londres sorcier ?

\- Probablement oui ! J'avoue que l'idéal serait sur le chemin de traverse, mais les places restent assez chères.

Si Hermione avait été toute seule, elle aurait erré dans les allées de Fleury et Bott pour rajouter un livre ou deux à sa collection, mais elle ne voulait pas déranger Astoria, ainsi elle se saisit d'une plume argentée ornée d'une fausse plume d'oie - classique, mais sa préférée - et s'approcha d'un des vendeurs.

Les deux collègues se rendirent ensuite au chaudron baveur où elles commandèrent un assortiment salé en attendant Sofia. Cette dernière arriva rapidement, toute pimpante, portant encore une pièce de vêtement de couleur jaune, une robe cette fois ci, qui réhaussait son teint métisse et ses yeux verts, ses boucles serrées encadrant son visage rayonnant. Hermione, se leva pour l'accueillir, et lui demandant comment elle pouvait être aussi en forme après une semaine de travail.

\- Justement, ça doit être le fait d'être en week-end qui me rend si heureuse ! Je ne peux plus compter sur toi pour la paperasse, et tu sais combien je déteste ça.

\- Ca, je l'ai compris le premier jour où je t'ai rencontrée ! Je te présente Astoria Greengrass, qui est arrivée aujourd'hui au bureau. C'est avec elle que je passe mes journées maintenant, et je me devais de te présenter pour qui je t'ai remplacée, taquina Hermione en faisait un clin d'oeil à Sofia.

\- Ahah, très drôle. En tous cas, ça fait vraiment bizarre, le département sans toi.

\- Tu sais que tu peux toujours m'envoyer une note si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Après avoir consulté Astoria et Sofia, Hermine partie au bar commander auprès de Hannah de quoi se désaltérer. Elles comptaient bien profiter de leur soirée, et Hermione ne voulait pas avancer sur son travail ce week-end afin de ne pas pénaliser Astoria. Elles reprendraient ensemble lundi. Alors que lui restait-il à faire ? Si elle avait été chez elle, elle se serait lovée sur le canapé à lire, Pattenrond sur ses genoux. Et ça, elle pouvait très bien le faire demain. Deux bièraubeurres et un cocktail à la Voltiflore en main, la gryffondor se fraya un chemin pour retourner à sa table. Sofia et Astoria la remercièrent, et elles trinquèrent à leur avenir au Ministère. Après avoir pris une gorgée de sa bièraubeure, Sofia reprit le sujet du travail de ses camarades.

\- Ça ne te fait pas trop bizarre, de te retrouver à ce poste ? Tu ne diriges plus une équipe d'une quinzaine de personnes... Je sais que c'est comme une promotion pour toi, mais au niveau hiérarchique, ce n'est plus pareil non ?

\- Tu peux le dire, certains voient ça comme une régression. Mais pas moi. Je suis contente de faire ce qui m'anime depuis que j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière. Et je suis plus efficace dans mon coin, sans être constamment dérangée.

Astoria se fit alors toute petite et rougit légèrement, ce qu'Hermione remarqua.

\- Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, travailler à deux reste agréable. Je pensais plutôt par exemple aux irruptions des aurors dans le département, dès qu'un scrout à pétard fait un pas de travers… Tu ne me déranges pas du tout, au contraire j'ai besoin de toi.

Hermione sourit à Astoria pour la rassurer, mais cette dernière semblait perdue dans ses pensées, ses yeux bleus ne clignant plus, fixes, comme absorbés par quelque chose derrière la brune. Sofia glissa à sa voisine :

\- Tu les connais ?

\- Je… Oui, balbutia Astoria en fronçant les sourcils. Surtout le blond. Cependant, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis ma cinquième année à Poudlard, et pourtant, je ne suis pas restée enfermée chez moi pendant 6 ans.

Hermione se retourna, car Sofia et Astoria étaient assises en face d'elle et elle ne comprenait pas de qui elles parlaient. C'est alors qu'elle vit Draco Malefoy, qui venait probablement d'emprunter le passage du chemin de traverse et qui entrait dans le pub, tranquillement. Il était accompagné d'un homme qu'elle reconnu facilement comme Blaise Zabbini.

\- Eh bien c'est pareil pour moi. Hors de la circulation pendant 6 ans, et c'est la deuxième fois que je l'aperçois ce mois-ci. Vos familles étaient proches, non… ? tenta Hermione en pivotant pour être face aux deux filles.

Astoria resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis reprit la parole pour donner une réponse.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, j'avais été invitée à boire le thé au manoir Malfoy… Tu connais notre thème de travail, je te laisse imaginer ce que cela signifie.

\- Attends, les coupa Sofia. Tu m'as déjà parlé de ça, Hermione. Les familles sang purs ont la fâcheuse tendance à rester entre eux, même au point de vue relations amoureuses et…

\- Voir jusqu'au mariage, finit Hermione.

Astoria tordit ses doigts entre ses mains.

\- Oui, mais c'est fini ça. La guerre a eu lieu, et bon nombre de membres de famille sang purs sont aujourd'hui derrière les barreaux. Il n'y a jamais eu de contrat écrit, ou quoi que ce soit. C'était plus des rumeurs, des on-dit, des invitations à dîner ou boire le thé, mais qui en sous entendaient long…

\- Eh bah c'est flippant, et j'espère que vous allez faire officiellement avancer tout ça, moi ça me donne la chair de poule. C'est si différent aux Etats-Unis…

\- Ok, ils s'approchent, ils m'ont reconnue...

Astoria semblait mal à l'aise et cela peina Hermione. Elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si ses parents l'avaient présentée à des garçons lors de son adolescence, dans l'espoir de la marier à un bon parti. Personne n'avait le droit de lui dire de qui s'entourer, ou non. Heureusement, elle savait généralement faire les bons choix.

\- Salut Astoria, dis donc tu es toujours le portrait craché de ta sœur, j'ai presque cru voir Daphné, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est approché.

\- Bonsoir Blaise, Daphnée va bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaitais savoir.

\- Tu nous présentes ? Même si je reconnais parfaitement notre chère miss je-...

\- Abstiens toi Blaise, tu veux ?

Blaise se tut sans demander son reste face à Hermione qui lui avait coupé la parole, et enfila ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Astoria présenta Sofia à Blaise et Draco, qui restait en retrait.

\- Sofia est maintenant à la tête du département de régulation et contrôle des créatures magiques, poste laissé par Hermione. Sofia, voici Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy. Ils étaient tous les deux à Poudlard, mais ont deux ans de plus que moi. Ils connaissent bien ma sœur et ma famille.

Blaise tendit la main à la jolie brune, qui s'en saisit, non sans lui jeter un regard froid. Elle avait bien compris qu'il avait cherché à attaquer Hermione et elle ne comptait pas le laisser faire. Draco fit de même mais ne dit mot, préférant regarder autour de lui et ne pas s'intéresser à la situation.

\- Alors comme ça Granger, tu as quitté ton poste pour Poudlard ? Draco m'a dit t'y avoir croisé il y a quelques temps.

\- Ce que je faisais à Poudlard ne vous regarde pas, mais en tous cas ce n'est pas pour enseigner.

\- Dommage, ça aurait été drôle que toi aussi tu prennes un poste… Laisse moi deviner… Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu enseigner… sortilège ? oh non, études des moldus, bien sûr, bien que Carrow n'était pas mal dans son genre...

Il l'avait dit sarcastiquement, et Hermione et Sofia étaient debout avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase.

\- Je répète, Blaise, pour la dernière fois. Abstiens toi.

Draco semblait également mal à l'aise, puisqu'il posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son ami.

\- Laisse, on doit y aller de toute façon.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, on y va. Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle ne devienne pas ta future collègue. Déjà que tu vas te coltiner Londubat… Au plaisir de te recroiser Sofia. Astoria…

Astoria acquiesça d'un geste de la tête pour le saluer, et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque lui et Draco Malfoy s'éloignèrent.

\- Fiou. Une autre année sans les voir n'auraient pas été de trop…

Hermione était d'accord. L'arrogance des serpentards ne lui avait pas manqué et elle était contente qu'ils soient partis. Mais est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu et compris, et Draco Malfoy allait enseigner à Poudlard ? Ce n'était pas possible, personne, même le professeur McGonagall, ne pouvait lui proposer un tel poste. Pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle pensait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Sofia brisa le silence qui s'était installé en allant chercher de nouvelles boissons, et Astoria en profita pour s'excuser auprès d'Hermione.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient jusqu'à notre table… Ma soeur et Blaise étaient très amis à Poudlard, et je crois qu'il a mal pris ses récentes fiançailles.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis habituée à leur répondre, mais c'est vrai que c'est des réflexions que je n'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps, en tous cas de leur part. "Miss-je-sais-tout" a un goût amer, dans leur bouche...

Une fois Sofia de retour, les trois jeunes femmes se remirent à converser sur des sujets plus légers, et chacune d'elles paya une tournée de boisson aux autres, la rencontre avec les Serpentard n'avait pas été anodine, et Hermione et Astoria particulièrement avaient bien besoin de lâcher prise. Elles n'avaient pas réalisé l'importance que leur travail allait aussi prendre dans leur vie privée, et la présence des deux hommes s'était bien chargée de le leur rappeler.

**ooo**

Hermione tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il était trois heures quinze du matin et elle était déjà rentrée depuis quelques heures chez elle. Les effets de l'alcool prenaient fin petit à petit, et elle avait chaud, les journées culminant à presque 30 degrés ces derniers jours et ne baissant que de quelques degrés la nuit. Elle se glissa hors de ses draps en veillant à ne pas réveiller Pattenrond enroulé au bout du lit. Il avait maintenant treize ans et vieillissait rapidement, et elle ne voulait pas risquer de perturber son sommeil. Hermione ouvrit sa porte de chambre puis la porte-fenêtre pour laisser circuler l'air un peu plus frais de l'extérieur. Elle rejoignit sa petite cuisine, ouverte sur son salon, pour se servir un verre d'eau. Le contact avec son plan de travail frais lui fit du bien, et elle resta ici un moment. Elle se sentait vraiment bien ici, c'était chez elle, le premier vrai chez elle qu'elle connaissait depuis Poudlard. Ses parents avaient déménagé pendant sa scolarité et leur dernière maison à Londres n'avait jamais vraiment été chez elle. Elle avait passé la majorité de son temps libre avec ses amis, au Terrier, et peu avec son père et sa mère, même lors des vacances scolaires. Et si elle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir passé autant de temps avec eux qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, elle réalisait qu'ils avaient été extrêmement compréhensifs avec sa condition de sorcière, mais eux non plus n'avaient pas cherchés à la garder près d'elle. Elle avait comme l'impression de leur avoir un peu fait… peur. Elle commençait à penser à tout ça avec un peu plus de recul et qui sait, un jour elle changerait d'avis et reviendrait sur sa décision de ne pas leur rendre leurs souvenirs, même si elle en doutait. Elle avait été surprise par la réaction de Ron lorsqu'ils en avaient discuté la dernière fois au Terrier. Il avait grandi, c'était indéniable. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait juste arrêté de lui parler du jour au lendemain, en montant son entourage contre elle. Là, il l'avait défendu devant Ginny, et ça avait été très important pour elle. Peut-être avaient-ils une chance, après tout ? Une chance d'avoir grandi et de garder le passé derrière eux, en se concentrant sur le positif qu'ils pouvaient s'apporter. Elle avait besoin de soutien, de quelqu'un à qui se confier, de savoir qu'elle était attendue, aimée, respectée. Et en soit, elle avait mis Ron de côté sans réellement savoir s'il serait capable de lui apporter tout ça.

Saisie d'une impulsion, Hermione attrapa son sac dans l'entrée et en sortit un stylo ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin. Il fallait qu'ils discutent et se voient tous les deux, ainsi elle griffonna rapidement quelques mots à Ron, lui demandant s'il souhaitait qu'ils dînent ensemble le lendemain, dans une pizzeria moldue qu'elle appréciait. Elle savait que Ron raffolait des pizzas.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passerait, mais ils ne s'étaient pas vus seuls depuis un bon moment maintenant, et ça ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal de se retrouver un peu. Elle déposerait ça à la volière du chemin de traverse à l'ouverture le lendemain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le rôle donné à Astoria ici ! J'avoue je suis un peu stressée à cette idée haha, j'ai eu du mal à savoir si je conservais la ligne donnée directrice par JKR ou non, et du coup je l'ai fait : à moitié ! Je serais plus que ravie d'avoir vos retours. A très vite, M.


	6. Chapitre 5

22 août 2004

Nous étions maintenant dans la deuxième moitié d'août, l'été filait à une vitesse folle et Hermione ne voyait toujours pas le temps passer. Ce dernier mois, elle avait bien sur énormément travaillé mais également passé un peu plus de temps avec Sofia qui Astoria, qu'elle considérait maintenant si non comme des amies, comme de bonnes copines avec qui elle aimait passer du temps. Heureusement, vu qu'elle était non-stop avec Astoria de 9h à 17h30 minimum du lundi au vendredi. Elle était allée dîner chez Harry et Ginny une fois, Ron était présent et ils avaient passé un bon moment tous les 4, à s'extasier devant le petit James qui grandissait à vue d'oeil. Mais, elle avait également commencé à passer du temps seule avec Ron. Ils s'étaient vus ce fameux soir de juillet à la pizzeria moldue dont elle raffolait, et avaient été manger une glace ensemble quelques jours plus tard. Ils ne s'étaient cependant pas revus depuis, Ron avait pris des vacances et était parti trois semaines chez son frère en Roumanie, laissant le magasin dans les mains d'une de leurs employés.

Aujourd'hui dimanche, elle était à Pré-au-Lard pour passer l'après-midi avec lui dans son magasin, car il avait eu besoin d'aide avec toute la paperasse et Hermione s'était proposée de lui donner un coup de main. Ils en avaient aussi profité pour discuter de la rentrée et de leur future venue à Poudlard qui approchait à grands pas. Hermione finalisait de remettre à jour les comptes du magasin et posa sa plume sur le bureau de l'arrière-boutique, fière d'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Hermione, je n'y serais pas arrivé sans toi. Tous ces chiffres là, ce n'est pas mon truc ! George me menace tous les jours de me retirer mon poste si je ne les tiens pas un peu plus à jour…

L'air désemparé de Ron fit rire Hermione. S'il y avait une matière que Ron avait détesté à Poudlard, c'était bien l'arithmancie. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un très bon gérant et un créateur fabuleux de produits en tout genre (la plupart des dits produits ne la faisait absolument pas rire, par ailleurs) et George était bien trop ravi de l'avoir à ses côtés pour gérer les boutiques.

\- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Non ça devrait aller je te remercie. On a bien avancé.

\- Je vais pas tarder de rentrer alors, dit Hermione en se levant et rassemblant ses affaires.

Ron la raccompagna vers la porte d'entrée en la guidant d'une main sur son épaule. Son contact lui faisait du bien et la rassurait, c'était agréable. En y pensant, ils n'avaient pas eu de contact physique de ce genre depuis des années, et ses joues rosirent à cette réflexion. La fin de l'été arrivait et l'air était lourd, chaud, humide, et elle se rendit compte en ouvrant la porte que des gouttes avaient commencé à tomber et que le ciel était noir, chargé en électricité. Ron se pencha pour l'enlacer, et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle le retint, profitant le plus possible d'être dans ses bras et prolongeant leur étreinte. Son nez dans son cou, elle sentait les effluves bien connues de l'odeur de son ami. Elle ferma les yeux, perdue dans la sensation, et s'éloigna timidement de quelques centimètres, cherchant à l'aveugle les lèvres de Ron. Elle le sentait proche, son souffle imprégné de dentifrice à la menthe très près de sa bouche, trop près. Elle s'apprêtait à refermer ses lèvres sur les siennes mais il fit un pas en arrière, abaissant ses mains, rompant le contact qu'ils avaient.

\- Hermione…

\- Je suis désolée, je pensais, je croyais…

Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux, ses yeux bleus évitant le contact de son amie.

\- J'ai attendu ça si longtemps et...

La voix d'Hermione tremblotta alors qu'elle cherchait les mots pour lui répondre.

\- Je… Je sais. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça et je voulais juste voir si… Maintenant que ça va, je crois, si jamais on pouvait…

\- Essayer ? Mais pourquoi essayer alors que tu n'en es même pas sûre ?

Il avait cette fois posé les yeux sur elle, et ce fut elle qui détourna le regard. Elle était trop mal à l'aise. Il la dépassait de presque une tête et elle se sentait si petite, à cet instant. Comme prise sur le fait d'avoir fait quelque chose dont elle regretterait les conséquences. Ron prit une inspiration, et reprit la parole.

\- Je ne veux pas de peut-être, Hermione. Je suis resté loin de toi toutes ces années, je sentais que ce n'était pas possible pour toi, et je me suis fait une raison. Depuis longtemps maintenant. Même lors de ta dernière relation avec ce moldu, je me suis écarté. Et puis, je ne voulais pas t'en parler maintenant car c'est vraiment tout récent et je ne sais pas du tout où cela va me mener, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu le saches, vu la situation.

\- Dis moi…

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un en Roumanie. C'est une étudiante française, Joséphine, qui est actuellement en stage dans la réserve de Charlie… Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais j'ai eu un coup de foudre, elle aussi, et on compte se revoir pour tenter quelque chose. On ne peut pas laisser passer cette rencontre.

Hermione était mortifiée, toujours sur le pas de la porte, entre Ron et la pluie maintenant battante derrière elle. Peut être qu'au final elle avait tout gâché.

\- Je suis désolée. D'avoir pris tout ce temps avant… ça. Vraiment. Je suis contente pour toi Ron, j'espère que tu pourras essayer d'oublier ce moment.

Elle se balançait maintenant sur ses jambes, ses tennis blanches dangereusement proches des flaques qui se créaient sur le perron.

\- On se voit le 1er à Poudlard de toute façon, d'accord ? Ce sera vite là. En attendant prends soin de toi s'il te plaît et… fais attention à toi. Tu es plus forte que ce que tu crois et n'as besoin de personne.

La gryffondor lui sourit timidement et sortit sa baguette pour lancer le sort impervius afin de protéger ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Ron referma lentement la porte et Hermione courut jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage de Pré-au-Lard. Ses pas éclaboussaient la petite robe d'été à fleur qu'elle portait, et elle allait se retrouver trempée en moins de deux. Elle n'avait pas été assez concentrée pour réaliser un sort convenable et elle arriva rapidement à proximité de son petit immeuble, l'humidité s'infiltrant sous ses vêtements et ses cheveux mouillés collés à son visage, l'orage grondant derrière elle. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

**ooo**

1er septembre 2004

Il était près de dix-neuf heure, et devant son miroir, Hermione Granger s'observait sous toutes les coutures. Le temps commençait à se radoucir légèrement en Angleterre, alors elle pensait qu'il en était au moins de même en Ecosse. Pattenrond miaula à ses côtés, ce qui la rassura.

"Tu es sur que ça convient ? Bon, je vais y aller dans ce cas, ou je risque d'arriver en retard et il n'en est pas question." Elle était revenue du Ministère à peine une heure plus tôt et n'avait pas eu une minute pour se poser depuis qu'elle était sortie de son lit ce matin.

La jeune femme fila revêtir sa cape de sorcière de plus belle qualité (pas compliqué vu que le choix se limitait à quatre dans sa penderie) par dessus sa robe, et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir. Les manches de sa robe prune lui arrivait sous les coudes, et le col ne laissait rien dévoiler. La coupe droite mais élancée tombait juste au dessus de ses genoux et elle avait enfilée une paire de bottines à talons pour finaliser le tout. Hermione était fière d'avoir parfaitement réussi son sort pour maîtriser ses cheveux ce soir, et elle s'éloigna de son reflet pour aller chercher son sac et se mettre en route. Elle n'avait pas le temps de changer quoi que ce soit de toute façon.

**ooo**

Hermione, Ron et Harry avaient été conviés au banquet de début d'année de Poudlard afin d'être introduits auprès des étudiants et du personnel. Ils en étaient honorés, et étaient tous impatients, excités à l'idée de se retrouver de l'autre côté des tables des quatre maisons, du côté des enseignants. Il était convenu qu'ils arrivent pour le dessert, afin de pas trop perturber les élèves et de ne pas trop s'attarder sur place. Les étudiants auront bien vite l'occasion de les revoir. Le Ministre de la magie les accompagnait pour l'occasion, car c'était une année spéciale pour Poudlard et la directrice souhaitait marquer le coup par sa présence. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes dans une salle communicante à l'arrière de la Grande salle du château, Rusard vint les chercher et leur indiqua d'un geste la table des professeurs, que Flitwick achevait de rallonger pour l'occasion. Hermione était émue et très heureuse de s'avancer et de prendre place aux côtés de Neville Londubat, relève du professeur Chourave depuis 2 ans maintenant. Harry s'assit à sa droite et Ron à sa suite, le ministre en bout de table, devant partir une fois son discours fait. Il ne s'était pas écoulée une minute après leur entrée que le volume sonore de la salle baissa considérablement, les éclats de rire et bavardages bruyants remplacés par des murmures entre élèves, spéculant sur l'identité des quatre nouveaux entrants, bien qu'il était difficile de ne pas les reconnaître, les plus âgés se chargeant d'informer les plus jeunes.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, mourant d'envie de se lever et de leur demander de cesser leur curiosité mal placée, les vestiges de son rôle de préfet de 5ème et 6ème année bien présents. La directrice le fit à sa place, demandant le silence à ses élèves, et les invita à bien vouloir accueillir le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, aujourd'hui présent pour leur faire une annonce. Kingsley se leva de table et s'avança sur l'estrade, tournant le dos à l'assemblée des professeurs.

"Jeune sorciers, jeunes sorcières. Vous retrouvez aujourd'hui les bancs de votre très chère école, ou bien les découvrez pour certains. Nouveau ou ancien, vous connaissez certainement l'ensemble des matières enseignées ici, à Poudlard. Ces enseignements n'ont pas bougé depuis de nombreuses années, et je suis ravi de vous annoncer ce soir la création d'un nouveau module, pour tous."

Les phrases du Ministre eurent leur effet, nota Hermione, puisque le murmure général apaisé plus tôt par la directrice reprit de plus belle. Kingsley leva une main, les incitant à se calmer.

"Une fois par semaine, un niveau se verra proposé une session d'une heure et demi à la place de son dernier cours de la journée. Ces interventions auront donc lieu sur vos heures de cours, et vous serez donc à cette occasion dispensé du cours en question, mais je sais que les professeurs se chargeront de vous communiquer des documents pour travailler en dehors de leur classe lors des interventions, puisqu'il n'est pas question de pénaliser votre progression scolaire."

Harry donna un léger coup de coude à sa voisine et pointa du menton le début de la table des professeurs, à leur gauche.

\- Tu vois ce que je vois ? lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui, ça confirme ce que je vous ai raconté tout à l'heure…

Hermione posa ensuite son doigt sur les lèvres, demandant à Harry de rester silencieux. Kingsley n'avait pas encore fini son discours, et elle ne voulait être vue en train de discuter lorsque son nom allait être annoncé.

"Vous reconnaissez sans doute derrière moi les trois personnes avec qui je suis arrivé. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, héros de guerre, qui ont généreusement accepté de venir communiquer sur l'horreur qui a pris fin il y a maintenant 6 ans. Il est du devoir du Ministère de la magie anglaise que la mémoire perdure et que vous soyez tous au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils seront d'abord là pour vous exposer des faits et faire justice à ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, et dans un second temps vous pourrez leur poser les questions qui risquent de vous démanger car croyez moi, ils ont beaucoup à raconter. Je vous demande de les applaudir, et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de repas à tous."

Kingsley salua l'assemblée d'un signe de main, parti serrer la main de Minerva McGonagall puis emprunta la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés plus tôt, non sans adresser un signe au trio d'or. Cette fois ce n'était plus des murmures mais de réelles discussions à voix haute qui fusaient à travers la Grande salle, et la directrice dut se lever de nouveau pour remettre un peu d'ordre.

" Ne prenez pas ça comme une session de détente où vous ne devrez pas être assidus. Nos trois intervenants seraient parfaitement dans leur droit de vous demander de réaliser des travaux pour la session suivante. Sur ce, il est temps de faire place au dessert, et vos directeurs de maison vous donneront la date et l'heure de cours de votre première séance en temps et en heure. Bonne fin de repas à tous, et n'oubliez pas, que chaque période paix n'est jamais à l'abri d'un bouleversement. "

La fin du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Harry Ron et Hermione trop heureux de retrouver Neville, qui leur contait déjà toutes ses aventures en temps que professeur.

\- A mon avis, les moins assidus seront les troisième années… Ils étaient terribles l'année derrière, de vrais petits démons ! Le petit McLaggen m'a forcé à donner la toute première retenue de ma carrière…

\- On se demande pourquoi, rien qu'à son nom… rigola Ron. Il a fait exploser une serre ?

\- Encore pire ! Vous vous souvenez quand je suis tombé dans les pommes à cause des mandragores ? Ils savaient qu'ils allaient les étudier, et cet idiot avait convaincu tous ses camarades avant la séance que les plantes allaient cesser de crier s'ils enlevaient tous les protège-oreilles en même temps… Je vous laisse imaginer le désastre.

Hermione pouffa, mais cela ne la rassurait pas. S'ils étaient assez stupides pour suivre sans réfléchir un élève, ce n'était pas étonnant que toute sorte de rumeurs circule sur la Grande guerre. Elle avait peur de manquer de patience face aux élèves.

\- Et sinon… Tu en sais plus, sur la raison de Malfoy ici ? Il paraît en trop, il y a le bon nombre de professeurs…

\- C'est parce qu'il va assister Slughorn, comme j'ai assisté Pomona lors de ma première année. La directrice m'a dit qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit sur le marché, et elle a sauté sur l'occasion. Cela fait deux ans que Slughorn demande à partir, mais comme elle ne lui trouvait pas de remplaçant…

\- C'est surement pour ça qu'il était là le jour où on a rencontré McGonagall, compris Hermione.

\- Ouais, ajouta Ron en attrapant une part de dessert avant que les plats ne disparaissent pour de bon. Bah j'espère que tu l'auras pas trop dans les pattes, on sait de quoi il est capable…

\- Ça devrait aller. Je sais qu'il ne va pas résider au château, il est impossible de créer un nouveau logement et je le vois mal partager les appartements de Slughorn. En plus, il n'a que la moitié des niveaux, je ne devrais pas trop le voir.

\- En tout cas, ajouta Harry, on est ravis que ça se passe bien ici pour toi. Tu le mérites Neville, tu as toujours été plus doué que nous en botanique… enfin presque toujours.

Hermione avait bien compris l'allusion et leva les yeux au ciel. Le repas pris fin petit à petit, et les directeurs de maison ainsi que les préfets en chef s'occupaient des formalités de début d'année, et la Grande salle se vida rapidement. Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de professeurs, eux et la directrice qui leur demanda à tous de bien vouloir la suivre dans la plus petite salle attenante par laquelle ils étaient entrés, pour un temps de discussion afin de mieux se connaître. Deux tables longeant les murs avaient été dressées par les elfes de maison , leur proposant (encore) des rafraîchissements. _Dis donc, ils font les choses en grand_ , pensa Hermione. Autour d'elle, elle reconnut donc le fantôme Binns, la professeur Vector, Aurora Sinistra, madame Bibine qui discutait avec son ancienne professeur de runes, ainsi que deux inconnus qu'elle imagina être les professeurs d'étude de moldus et de métamorphose, sûrement arrivés à la réouverture de Poudlard. Et bien sur, Neville était là. Les directeurs de maison ainsi que Firenze étaient absents, et c'est nostalgique qu'elle se rappela également que Hagrid était parti vivre avec Graup et madame Maxime en France, définitivement remplacé par Mme Gobe-Planche, aujourd'hui directrice de la maison Poufsouffle. Et dans un coin, Hermione aperçut Draco Malfoy, il se tenait près du buffet et se servait à boire. Slughorn ayant rejoint les élèves de sa maison, leur ancien camarade de serpentard paraissait ne pas trop savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Harry glissa à l'oreille de son amie :

\- Je t'avoue que je pensais que voir Malfoy dans son coin à ne pas savoir où se mettre me ferait plus plaisir que ça mais en fait… J'ai un peu pitié.

Hermione n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui répondre, car leur ancienne professeur de vol l'avait attrapé par le bras pour s'informer sur la carrière sportive de Ginny, et si elle comptait reprendre le sport après son congé maternité. Ron et Hermione restèrent alors là, un peu mal à l'aise à ne pas trop savoir quoi se dire. Ils décidèrent d'aller se servir à boire, et ils durent inévitablement le faire à proximité du serpentard. La professeur Vector était à cet endroit également, et elle entama la conversation avec le petit groupe.

\- Ah, quel plaisir de revoir d'anciennes têtes bien connues !

\- Bonsoir madame Vector, je suis très contente de vous revoir, la salua Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez grandi. Vous êtes ravissante. J'ai entendu dire que vous êtes à l'origine d'un tout nouveau bureau au département de la Justice Magique ?

\- Oui c'est bien ça. Je travaille sur la rédaction de textes de lois concernant les sang-purs et les nés moldus. Harry est auror, et Ron…

Elle se tourna vers lui pour expliquer à la professeur ce qu'il faisait mais Ron s'était éclipsé, pour rejoindre la discussion entre Harry et madame Bibine.

\- Oui, oui très bien. Mais vous n'utilisez plus l'arithmancie, quel dommage… Vous, et monsieur Malfoy, étiez mes meilleurs élèves lors de votre scolarité, et tout niveaux confondus ! J'ai du mal à retrouver des petites têtes intelligentes comme les vôtres…

Malfoy à moins de deux mètres d'eux se retourna lorsqu'il entendit son nom, et tendit sa main à Septima Vector.

\- Heureux de vous revoir, professeur.

\- Moi de même, M. Malfoy. Mais s'il vous plaît, nous sommes collègues à présent, appelez moi Septima. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez des questions en terme de calcul pour la préparation de vos cours… Ou juste si vous voulez papoter arithmancie ! Peu de gens comprenne cette passion, vous savez…

Hermione nota que Draco retenait un rictus, veillant à ne pas blesser leur ancienne mentor.

\- J'en serais ravi.

\- Parfait, ce n'est pas avec Horace que l'on peut avoir ce genre de conversation… Je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai une question à poser à la directrice concernant les première année. Je vous souhaite une belle soirée !

La jeune gryffondor s'apprêtait à filer et rejoindre Harry et Ron mais elle fut coupée par Malfoy qui prit la parole et entama, à sa grande surprise, la discussion.

\- Alors Granger, même des années plus tard, tu continues à faire du charme aux professeurs ? Il me semble que tu n'en as plus vraiment besoin aujourd'hui…

\- On ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes je suppose. Moi aussi je vais être amenée à collaborer avec eux.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… ça ne va pas ravir Blaise.

\- Je me contrefiche de ce que pense Blaise, comme de ta première dent, rétorqua Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

Elle guettait la petite foule avec attention maintenant, cherchant Neville des yeux pour voir si il pouvait la sortir de là car apparemment elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Ron ou Harry.

\- Est-ce que tu vois Neville ?

\- Non, et moins je le vois, mieux je me porte.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'énergie pour ses idioties.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment ravi de l'idée que McGonagall a eu. Vous trois, là, chaque semaine… Bien que je devrais pas trop vous voir, quand même.

\- Sans rire Malfoy, parce que tu crois qu'on a sauté de joie quand on a appris que tu avais obtenu le poste adjoint au maître des potions ?

Draco Malfoy joua l'ironie, et lui répondit après avoir pris une gorgée supplémentaire de sa boisson.

\- On ne sait jamais. Potter s'est bien présenté au procès de ma mère, alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé.

\- Harry est bien trop bon.

\- Ma mère le méritait.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde pense, argua Hermione.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu penses, toi ?

\- Par Merlin, Malfoy ! Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce que je pense ? commença à s'énerver la jeune femme. Ouf, Neville est revenu. Eh bien… Bonne chance Malfoy. Je suppose que l'on va malheureusement se revoir.

\- C'est ça, Granger.

Draco regarder la jeune femme furieuse s'éloigner de lui, ses chaussures claquant sur le sol en pierre. Si elle n'était plus une adolescente mais bien une femme, le serpentard songea qu'elle n'avait en tout cas absolument pas perdu son sens de la répartie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si j'ai peut être pu vous faire peur lors du dernier chapitre, pas de panique il s'agit bien d'une Dramione et non d'une Romione, patience patience ! Je voulais vraiment prendre le temps de mettre les choses à plat entre Ron et Hermione, et tout vous expliquer. Petite question, je cherche à lire des Charmione en ce moment, en auriez-vous à me recommander ?


	7. Chapitre 6

6 septembre 2004

La première semaine entière de septembre commençait en ce lundi, il était 9h12 et Astoria faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Sa collègue n'était pas encore arrivée, alors qu'elles avaient leur tout premier projet de loi à exposer au Ministre ce matin. Si Kingsley approuvait le texte, il serait de suite envoyé au Magenmagot pour être soumis à un vote. Ce vote pourrait alors avoir lieu dans quelques semaines, ou mois, mais aujourd'hui était une étape cruciale. Le rendez-vous était maintenant dans 15 minutes, et Hermione n'était pas là, ses affaires laissées exactement au mêmes endroits et de la même manière que lorsqu'elle avait quitté le bureau vendredi soir. Astoria souffla et décida d'envoyer un patronus à sa collègue. Cependant, à peine eut-elle envoyée la panthère argentée délivrer le message que le félin revint et s'évapora dans la pièce. La jeune brune fronça les sourcils, le retour d'un patronus signifiait que la personne à qui elle l'avait envoyé était en présence de moldus et n'était pas apte à le recevoir. Mais qu'est-ce que Hermione pouvait faire à 9h19 avec des moldus alors qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec le Ministre de la magie onze minutes plus tard ? Astoria rassembla ses documents, lissa sa jupe et se remit un petit peu de rouge à lèvre. Si elle avait été engagée à ce poste, c'est qu'elle était compétente. Et aujourd'hui était l'occasion de faire ses preuves, Hermione Granger à ses côtés ou non.

**ooo**

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione était assise dans la salle d'attente de son vétérinaire, ses genoux serrés tremblants l'un contre l'autre. Une heure plus tôt, elle était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner au bar de sa cuisine, regardant la vue que lui offrait la fenêtre de son salon sur les toits de Londres. Pattenrond était sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et elle savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir lui réclamer à manger. Alors qu'il sauta du bord pour la rejoindre, sa démarche alarma tout de suite Hermione. Il titubait, était instable sur ses pattes, et la jeune femme s'approcha de lui, très alertée. Ses yeux ne clignaient pas mais étaient en mouvement, comme si son chat ne les contrôlait pas. Elle n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et alla chercher sa caisse de transport qu'elle prenait pour le vétérinaire. Elle aurait pu transplaner mais pas question de faire courir ce risque à Pattenrond, aussi elle se hâta pour rejoindre la clinique qui n'était heureusement qu'à une quinzaine de minutes de marche, à l'opposée du chaudron baveur. Son chat avait été tout de suite pris en charge à leur arrivée, et elle attendait maintenant qu'on lui apporte des nouvelles.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, le docteur Malbrouck vint la voir, et l'invita à le suivre dans son bureau. Si Hermione avait parfois du mal avec les interactions sociales, elle savait en généralement facilement déchiffrer les expressions de la plupart des gens. Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue alors que le vétérinaire lui expliqua que son chat avait été victime d'un avc, dû à une hémorragie cérébrale vue sur les images du scanner, dont ils ne connaîtraient pas la cause sans opérer. Ils pouvaient tenter de la stopper mais il ne garantissait rien sur les résultats de l'opération. D'un ton sûr qui montra à Hermione qu'il avait l'habitude d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelles, il lui demanda de prendre en compte l'âge de son chat.

\- Plus de treize ans, c'est déjà un bel âge vous savez. Les avc chez les animaux surviennent pour la plupart à partir de 8 ans… Si nous stoppons l'hémorragie, il y a de fort risques, disons 85%, que les dommages soient tels que votre chat ne puisse plus vivre sa vie de chat. Vous auriez besoin de lui procurer une assistante constante et…

Mais Hermione ne le laissa pas finir et lui demanda d'un geste de s'arrêter là. Elle n'imposerait jamais cela à son Pattenrond, qui en effet avait eu une très belle vie.

\- Il est actuellement endormi ?

\- Oui, il ne souffre pas. Selon votre décision, nous pouvons… l'endormir définitivement, dès que vous vous en sentirez prête.

Hermione releva la tête vers le vétérinaire, ses yeux rouges parlant pour elle.

\- Allons y dans ce cas.

**ooo**

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau plus tôt qu'habituellement, à seulement 15h. Aujourd'hui était le jour de sa première intervention à Poudlard, et autant dire qu'elle culpabilisait très fort de partir à cette heure-ci, surtout vu ce qu'il s'était passé le lundi matin. Après avoir un peu repris ses esprits et fait les démarches nécessaires pour Pattenrond, elle était retournée travailler en début d'après midi, et le directeur du département l'avait bien sur évidemment convoquée. L'esprit encore absent, elle avait écouté ses reproches, exprimés à demi-mots, d'une oreille distraite, mais avec le recul aujourd'hui, elle redoutait de savoir ce qu'il pourrait penser à l'avenir, et elle allait devoir se montrer exemplaire. Hermione détestait se faire remarquer pour une aptitude qui n'était pas irréprochable, et elle avait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Astoria toute la journée puisque c'est cette dernière qui la sortie de ses pensées.

\- Hermione, tu es sur le point de partir sans ta baguette !

La gryffondor releva la tête vers la jeune brune et fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh, je… Merci, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte.

\- Et Merlin sait que tu pourrais en avoir besoin si tu croises de nouveau Malfoy, ou pire, Peeves ! Quoi que je ne sais pas lequel des deux on peut qualifier de "pire"...

Hermione esquissa un sourire mais c'était vraiment juste pour la forme, car là elle avait envie de tout sauf de devoir se défendre ou répliquer face à qui que ce soit.

\- Je vais finaliser le compte-rendu de la réunion de lundi matin ce soir, je vais peut-être rester un peu tard, alors ne t'étonnes pas si j'arrive un peu après toi demain. Tu veux que je t'en laisse une copie sur ton bureau en partant ?

\- Ce serait génial Astoria. Merci, je me mettrais à jour comme ça…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Et si tu veux filer, dépêche toi. Hinton est encore dans la cour dehors, je peux le voir.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et fila rapidement, si elle pouvait éviter son directeur de département, tant mieux. La zone de transplanage devrait être relativement vide à cette heure-ci et cela lui permettra d'arriver un petit peu en avance au château. Honnêtement, elle était contente d'avoir Astoria comme collègue. La benjamine des Greengrass était douce, patiente et discrète, et très efficace. Moins éparpillée qu'elle, elle était toujours concise et organisée dans ses recherches et ses argumentations, et cela avait permis à Hermione de garder un peu la tête hors de l'eau ces derniers jours, et de se laisser un peu flotter, pouvant compter sur sa partenaire. Mais là, alors que ses pas la menèrent jusqu'aux serres du château et l'esprit de nouveau loin du travail, ses pensées dérivèrent jusqu'aux derniers événements. Pattenrond, qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis son entrée à Poudlard,, n'était plus là. Elle avait passé plus de temps avec lui qu'avec ses parents, Harry ou Ron, et elle avait le coeur déchiré. Il était son repère lorsqu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'endroit qu'elle pouvait définir comme une maison, comme un chez soi. Tant qu'il était là, elle savait que tout irait bien. Et aujourd'hui qu'elle était installée, grandissait dans sa vie d'adulte et commençait tout juste à un petit peu s'épanouir, il l'abandonnait. Un peu comme pour lui dire que maintenant, tout irait bien, et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. Hermione renifla en resserrant sa veste autour d'elle et poussa la porte en verre de son lieu de rendez-vous. L'humidité automnale arrivait en Ecosse, et elle accueillit avec plaisir la chaleur de la serre utilisée comme salle de classe. Neville l'entendit arriver et il s'avança vers elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Heureuse de retrouver ses amis, elle espérait pouvoir se changer les idées, malgré le sérieux du sujet sur lequel ils s'apprêtaient à transmettre leur vécu.

Hermione n'avait absolument rien préparé pour ce soir vu les circonstances, et Harry, Ron et Neville la briefèrent rapidement, lui expliquant qu'ils commençaient avec les premières années aujourd'hui. Ils lui listèrent ensuite les quelques points que McGonagall ne voulait pas que l'on aborde avec eux dans le détail (ni avec aucun étudiant jusqu'aux quatrième années inclus, d'ailleurs), le principal étant la création des horcruxes.

\- Je suis contente que ce soit toi le professeur ce soir Neville, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Merci encore pour la dernière fois…

\- Pas de soucis, quand j'ai vu ton regard paniqué j'ai su qu'il fallait que tu échappes à Malfoy, sourit Neville.

Ron se racla la gorge et chercha à savoir comment se sentait ton amie.

\- Harry nous a dit, pour Pattenrond… Je suis désolé Hermione, tu sais que je le portais pas dans mon coeur, mais je comprends, quand on a su pour Croutard c'était… enfin bref, on est là si tu as besoin tu sais.

\- Merci Ron, je sais. C'est déstabilisant, mais ça va aller, je crois. Et puis, j'ai presque vingt cinq ans après tout !

\- Oui, mais il n'y a pas d'âge pour la douleur… soupira Neville.

Des éclats de voix et des bavardages parvinrent aux oreilles des anciens étudiants, et Neville enfila sa cape de professeur pour aller accueillir les élèves. Le groupe était plus important que ce dont il avait l'habitude puisque l'ensemble des premières années étaient réunis, les cours classiques se déroulant habituellement par binôme de maison. Une fois tous installés, Neville s'avança face à ces élèves qu'Hermione voyait comme des enfants, et elle ne plus qu'être impressionnée par l'attitude de Neville. Il avait vraiment trouvé sa voie. Le groupe s'installa dans la bonne humeur, les élèves heureux et fiers d'être les premiers à écouter le fameux trio d'or. Ron et Harry se présentèrent après y avoir été invité par leur ami, et ce fut ensuite le tour d'Hermione. Toutes les petites têtes qui lui faisaient face étaient silencieuses et captivées, et surtout impressionnés. Ils n'avaient pas abordés le coeur de sujet qu'ils les voyaient déjà pour ce qu'ils étaient. Des héros de guerre.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et croyez moi, avoir été la seule présence féminine de notre trio pendant des années, cela n'a pas toujours été facile. Nous paraissons grands, adultes, mais il y a de cela 14 ans, nous étions exactement là où vous êtes. A découvrir la magie pour certains, pouvoir enfin l'exercer après des années d'attente pour d'autres. Je suis née moldue, et on m'a dit qu'il y en également 2 parmi vous cette année.

Ses yeux furetèrent l'assemblée et son regard s'arrêta vite sur un garçon et une fille au deuxième rang, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, vers qui toutes les paires d'yeux s'étaient tournés.

\- Pour que vous compreniez ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la dernière guerre, vous devez comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé dans la première, alors j'espère que vous écoutez bien le professeur Binns.

Hermione entendit quelques soupirs, lui rappelant la réaction de Ron lors de leur premier cours d'histoire de la magie.

\- Si si, je vous assure que ce qu'il a à vous dire est très important pour que vous compreniez le monde actuel. Les origines premières de la guerre sont le dégoût de la part d'une minorité de la population sorcière envers les moldus, et voulant prouver que le sorcier était supérieur à tout autre être.

Deux autres jeunes portant l'uniforme de serpentard avaient commencé à chuchoter entre eux, vite rappelés à l'ordre par Neville. Harry s'avança de nouveau, et continua à la suite de son amie, pour soutenir ses propos.

\- Et ce serait très stupide de croire de telle chose. Hermione à mes côtés en est la preuve vivante. Elle fut la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération à Poudlard, et vous pourrez vérifier cette information auprès de vos professeurs…

Le clin d'oeil qu'il lança aux deux petits nés moldus les fits rougir et se tasser dans leur chaise, non sans un petit sourire de fierté sur leur visage. Hermione également sentit ses joues se remplirent d'une chaleur bienvenue. Harry avait déjà déclaré cela à la presse, mais elle était toujours admirative qu'il pense à elle et Ron alors que c'était lui, qui avait tué Voldemort. Mais il n'y serait jamais arrivé sans eux, ne cessait-il de leur répéter, chaque fois qu'elle le lui rappelait. La séance se poursuivit, les élèves toujours fascinés par la présence de ces personnes presques sacrées dans les esprits sorciers. Ces élèves de première années étaient surement les plus maniables, parce que encore innocents et curieux de tout, et ils avaient soif de découvrir le plus possible de chose sur leur monde. Après ce premier temps d'explication, s'en suivit le moment des questions et plusieurs mains se levèrent, avident de connaissances et d'anecdotes. Harry, Ron et Hermione leur répondirent en restant toujours proches de la vérité, mais sans entrer dans les détails sordides qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître.

Neville gérait le temps de parole de chacun, en n'oubliant pas l'heure qui filait à toute vitesse. L'heure et demi accordée aux anciens élèves arrivait à termes et plusieurs mains étaient encore levées.

\- Très bien, une toute dernière. Non Julia, tu en as déjà posé deux… Allez, Edgar Molbott, s'il te plaît.

C'est le petit garçon né-moldu qui avait timidement levé la main.

\- Mais, moi je sais pas si ma maman et mon papa ils vont me croire, si je leur raconte tout ce que vous dites… J'ai déjà dû leur écrire deux lettres pour qu'il comprennent le système des maisons...

Certains de ses camarades rigolaient, impensable pour eux d'imaginer leurs parents confus face au fonctionnement de Poudlard. Pourtant, c'était juste une question d'enfant, inquiet de ce qu'il allait raconter à sa famille au sujet de la guerre et de ce qu'il apprenait à l'école. Ron et Harry regardèrent Hermione d'un commun accord, lui demandant silencieusement si elle voulait bien répondre aux inquiétudes du petit Poufsouffle.

\- Eh bien, s'avança Hermione, en prenant appuis sur le bureau de Neville. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas car tu as découvert l'école sorcière, mais si tu n'avais pas eu ces compétences et étais allé dans une école moldue, tu aurais aussi eu des cours d'histoire là-bas. Tu peux en discuter avec tes parents, je suis sûre qu'ils t'expliqueront certaines choses de leur histoire. Ils ont aussi connu des guerres, ou du moins tes grand-parents peut-être.

\- Oui, maman dit que le papy que j'ai jamais vu était un combattant de la résistance !

\- Et bien voilà, sourit la jeune femme. Tu pourras lui dire aux prochaines vacances, que tu as aussi vu des combattants de guerre du monde des sorciers, et lui expliquer ce que tu as appris. Ils verront peut être qu'à certains moments les histoires se recoupent, et j'espère surtout qu'ils t'encouragent dans ta scolarité.

Edgar hocha la tête, et Hermione espérait réellement que les parents de l'enfant s'impliquent dans sa scolarité. Elle espérait également qu'ils n'aient jamais à vivre ce que les siens avaient vécu avec la découverte de sa magie…

Cette dernière question clôtura la séance, et Neville mit un terme à cette journée chargée pour tout le monde.

\- Très bien jeunes gens ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Une boîte sera à disposition à l'entrée de la serre lors de votre prochain cours de botanique. Vous pourrez y glisser un parchemin avec les thèmes que vous souhaitez voir aborder la prochaine fois. C'est également l'occasion de poser anonymement des questions que vous n'avez peut être pas osé poser aujourd'hui. Je compte sur vous, et maintenant, filez manger !

Le groupe d'élèves ne se fit pas prier et se rua à l'extérieur, guidés par leur estomac. Dernier à sortir, le petit Edgar lança un grand sourire à Hermione, avant de courir rejoindre son amie.

**ooo**

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Assise à même le parquet dans son salon, Hermione rangeait sa grande collection de livres. Elle venait de récupérer une nouvelle bibliothèque, et avait enfin assez place pour ordonner comme elle le souhaitait tout ses ouvrages. Ce meuble servira à stocker ses livres moldus, qui gisaient jusqu'à aujourd'hui sous son lit en attente de rangement. Elle avait maintenant un pan de mur entier de son salon dédié à ses livres et réaménager l'espace lui faisait plaisir et occupait son esprit. Elle mettait le dernier livre de la section classique à sa place, lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte d'entrée. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, nous étions samedi, c'était un plein après midi et elle n'attendait personne. Elle frotta ses mains pleines de poussières sur son jean et alla ouvrir.

\- Surprise !

\- Eh, salut Sofia, dis donc je ne t'attendais pas. Tout va bien ?

\- On ne peut mieux ! Tu me laisses passer ? Je suis un peu chargée.

En effet, Sofia s'empara d'un gros carton déposé au sol et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au salon.

\- Eh bah dis donc, tu déménages ?

\- Hum non, je réorganise ma bibliothèque. Toi par contre…

\- Ahah non, rigola Sofia en lui tirant la langue. Figure toi que mon cher mari est revenu à la maison avec une surprise il y a quelques jours… Il était parti voler avec un ami lorsqu'ils ont trouvé dans la forêt… ça.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et réajusta une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Ça ? Un carton, dans la forêt ?

\- Mais non idiote. Ouvre le.

La jeune femme s'avança timidement, peu rassurée sur ce qu'elle pourrait trouver à l'intérieur.

\- Est-ce que ça vient de chez la boutique de George et Ron ? Parce-que si c'est le cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour…

\- Mais non, je te promet. Vas y.

Le carton n'était pas fermé, et il sembla à Hermione que cela avait été fait délibérément. Elle souleva légèrement un côté pour que la lumière se glisse à l'intérieur, mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que quelque chose qui ressemblait à du tissu. Curieuse, elle ouvrit entièrement, et là, elle vit timidement une petite patte dépasser sous la couverture, qu'elle écarta.

\- Mais, c'est…

Les larmes lui montèrent instantanément aux yeux avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte. Nichés au chaud, deux adorables petites boules de poil se réveillaient de ce qui semblait avoir été une grosse sieste. L'un des chatons était tout noir, et le deuxième était tigré roux avec le ventre et le cou blanc. Elle se retourna vers son ancienne collègue, dont les yeux verts brillaient d'excitation.

\- Mais Sofia…

\- Matt et son ami on attendu un moment, voir si leur mère revenait ou s'ils la trouvaient, mais ils semblent déjà avoir plus de deux mois, alors c'est possible qu'ils soient juste nés dans la forêt et qu'ils y aient grandi… Elle n'est pas réapparue.

\- Mais je ne peux pas accepter, c'est vous qui les avez trouvé, et je n'ai plus rien je me suis débarrassée de tout et…

\- Hermione, ne t'en fait pas. J'ai vu Astoria pour voir si elle voulait en récupérer un, et quand elle est venue à la maison on s'est rendues compte qu'elle était allergique… C'est notre idée à elle et moi de te les offrir, on sait que tu en prendras soin. Et comme c'est bientôt ton anniversaire…

Hermione sourit et essuya les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées. En effet son anniversaire avait lieu dans 8 jours exactement. Vingt cinq ans. Pattenrond lui manquait terriblement, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point avant aujourd'hui. Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine et elle ne pensait absolument pas reprendre un animal maintenant. Voir, jamais. A vrai dire elle n'y avait même pas pensé.

\- Je sais que c'est tôt, mais quand Matt est revenu avec ces petits bouts je sais pas… On a vu ça comme un signe. Et on en a déjà deux nous, alors...

Sofia prit dans ses bras les deux petits chats qui étaient bien réveillés et cherchaient à sortir du carton. Elle les déposa sur le sol, pour qu'ils puissent gambader et évoluer plus librement. Ils étaient en effet bien vifs et déjà grands. C'était deux mâles, et ils n'étaient absolument pas intimidés par leur nouvel environnement, déambulant déjà dans la pièce. Celui au pelage noir semblait être un peu plus petit que son frère, mais tout aussi agile. Il se retrouva rapidement dans la nouvelle bibliothèque, ce qui fit bien rire Hermione. Impossible de ne pas s'attendrir. Le roux et blanc lui pendant ce temps, s'attaquait à un livre ouvert sur le sol.

Sofia poussa légèrement son amie du coude en regardant les deux petites fripouilles évoluer dans l'univers familier de son amie.

\- Et tu vas me dire qu'ils ne sont pas faits pour toi ?

Hermione ne trouva rien à redire. En effet, elle ne s'imaginait pas laisser repartir ces deux petits êtres. Surtout qu'elle leur avait déjà trouvé un nom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une première intervention à Poudlard, un décès (désolée, je vous ai absolument pas préparé, mais un chat reste un chat et je ne me voyais pas rendre Pattenrond immortel…) J'imagine que vous ne vous y attendiez pas ? Des spéculations sur les petits noms des nouveaux ? Et promis, plus de Draco (et de Dramione ?) au prochain chapitre. A très vite ! M.


End file.
